How roads cross
by Stephanie-BB-JISBON-CASKETT
Summary: NOW COMPLETE - NOT SLASH. Ed/OC and Greg/OC. Greg starts dating a woman who's daughter is a genius, what happens when she meets his team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N No Sophie.**

**I haven't been sitting still on my holiday have I?**

"Veronica!" No answer. "Veronica!" Then there was some stumbling before she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Finally, can you come down? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Is it your new guy? Greg?"

Her mother shook her head. "Yes, can you please come down?"

"Sure mom, let me just shut off the computer."

"Okay." She walked back into the living room. "She'll be right there."

"So, does she know I exist?"

"Yeah, can't keep anything a secret from her anyway."

Greg nodded. "Right, because she's smart."

"She's not just smart.."

"Genius, I know. You've warned me about it a million times. Though I don't know why you should warn me for that. Besides, she's 26 and she still lives with you.."

"Hey." Veronica said as she walked into the room. "You're Greg, right?"

Greg smiled and got up to shake her hand. "I am, it's nice to meet you Veronica."

She studied him for a second before letting go of his hand. "M-hm, nice to meet you to." She turned towards her mother. "Did you start on dinner yet?"

"Wouldn't dare to start without you."

"Good because you always forget the rosemary." She smiled at Greg. "Do you like rosemary? Or do you prefer thyme or basil?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it tastes good."

Veronica shook her head and turned to the kitchen.

"Tell me, how is it that a genius becomes a chef and not a mathematician or scientist?"

She shrugged. "Math bores her."

"So she cooks instead?"

"Yes, and she never makes something simple."

"So what are we having?"

"Beats me.. I think a three course meal but she changes things last minute."

Veronica walked back from the kitchen. "So, mom tells me you need someone to cook for a barbeque next week?"

Greg glanced over at her. "Yes, do you like barbecues?"

"Yeah, but not the electric ones. The charcoal brings a much better taste."

"So, maybe you could help me out?"

"Yeah, sure. I've never met a SRU team before, you're the head negotiator?"

"I am."

"Do you like physiological profiling?"

"I do."

"Me too, I've read a couple of books about it years back. I applied for an internship at SRU but I was denied."

Greg looked up surprised, he was the one in charge of that. "Oh, did they say why?"

"Yeah, I was too young."

"How old were you?"

"14, I was in my second year of college, criminology."

"14?" Greg repeated.

"Yeah."

"That's uuh.. wow.. did you finish it?"

"Yeah.. it was a little too easy. Then I applied for a FBI internship, but again I was too young. So I went to study culinary arts. Started working in a restaurant when I was 19, went to Paris when I was 22. Studied under someone for a year. Then the same in Italy and India before coming back here, last year."

"That sounds impressive."

"Nah.." Then the kitchen timer went off. "I'll be right back."

…

"_This_ is your barbecue?" Veronica said as she was standing in Greg's backyard. "This?"

He smiled. "Yes, I'm a simple guy."

"How am I.." She looked the barbecue over. "I need my own barbecue.."

Greg smiled at her. "I'll call your mom and make sure she brings it over."

"Thank you, kitchen?" He nodded and helped her carry the bags in. She sighed again as she looked around. "_This_ is your kitchen?"

He full out laughed. "God, your mother was right.. She'll love it when I say that. Come on, I'll drive you home and text everyone the address." He grabbed the bags again.

"Thanks."

…

Ed walked towards the barbecue, Greg was standing there talking to Veronica. "Wow, fancy barbecue." He smiled at them. "That one looks like you should turn it around.." He said pointing to one of the steaks.

Greg sighed and Veronica looked up at Ed. "Really?"

"Yeah.."

"How do you know?"

"Well, I'm a guy.."

"Hmm." She grabbed three bowls and put them in front of Ed. "Which one of these is thyme?"

"Uuhm.." He looked at them. "How should I know?"

"Exactly, you stick to the guns, I'll stick to the food." She turned to Greg. "Steaks are done, mind handing me some plates?"

"Of course." He grabbed the plates and handed them to everyone after she'd put a steak on them.

Jules stood in front of the table with food. "It all looks so good." She looked to Greg next to her. "You made this?"

"No, Veronica."

"All of it?"

"Yeah"

They could hear Spike a few feet away. "I want another burger."

"You've already had 4!" Ed laughed.

"But they're just so _good_." He grabbed his plate and walked towards Veronica. "Do you have another burger?"

She smiled at him. "Sure, in the fridge. Let me just grill if for you." She briefly glanced at Ed as he was walking towards her. "At least someone appreciates it."

"I'm sorry." He said. "Can I have another steak?" He smiled charmingly.

"Are you going to tell me how to grill it?"

"No."

"Sure. Anyone else want something from the grill?" They all shook their heads. "Be right back." She smiled at them both. She came back and put them on the grill.

Ed came to stand next to her. "So, do you have your own restaurant?"

"No, I have my own kitchen."

"So you work for someone?"

"Sort of." Then her phone started ringing. She glanced at the caller display but her hands were greasy. "Can you pick it up and hold it against my ear?"

"Sure." He did as she asked.

"Francois? No.. Non, ce n'est pas si difficile Francois.." She sighed. "I give you my kitchen for one night.. Non, faire bouillir premier.. Yes, exactly.. Just handle it Francois, Je ne serai pas toujours là pour tenir la main." She signed for Ed to cut the line.

"You speak French?"

"Yep." She wiped her hands on her apron. "Here." She handed him his plate and walked towards Spike with his.

"You're young." Ed said, making Veronica look up.

"Yes?"

"But the food tastes amazing."

Her brow furrowed. "Thank you?"

"And Greg mentioned you're smart."

"Where are you going with this?"

"It's just.. why do you cook?"

"Everyone can understand food. If I make something that tastes amazing, anyone will notice it tastes amazing. If I make a complicated formula, few people will understand. I want to touch many people, not just a few."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Second chapter :) Please leave me a review?**

"Come on, Veronica." Ed smiled as he was standing on the mats. "Greg's not ready yet."

"I'm not fighting you."

"Why not? Afraid I'll kick your ass?"

She laughed. "I've known you for 6 months now, I _know_ you will."

"Ah, come on. There's no one here. It'll be our secret."

She put her bag and sweater down. "Fine, but you have to go easy on me."

"I will." He watched her step onto the mats. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She laid him down onto the floor easily before helping him up. "Come on, don't _let_ me win.. that's no fun."

He smiled and nodded before laying her down on the ground. He stood smiling above her when she wiped his legs away, dropping him on top of her.

"How long did you say Greg would take?" They were both breathing hard.

"Couple of minutes." He smiled at her, their faces close together. She turned them around so she was straddling him and she pinned his hands above his head.

She smiled at him. "Now what are you going to do, G-man?"

He leaned in and kissed her, gentle at first but becoming more passionate quickly. She let go of his hands and instead put one of her hands on his chest and the other next to his head. He turned them around so he was on top, never breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his and pushed herself up into him, she couldn't hold back the soft moan when his hips pushed her back down.

One of her hands moved to the back of his head to hold him to her while the other fisted in his shirt. He broke the kiss only to move to her neck. He slowly moved his left hand from her cheek, over her chest down to her hip and under her shirt.

"Veronica?" They heard Greg call out. Ed quickly jumped up and extended his hand for her. "Ah, there you are." Greg said just as she accepted Ed's hand.

"Yeah." She smiled at Greg as Ed pulled her up, both of them out of breath.

Greg looked between them, slightly surprised. "Didn't know you were into hand-to-hand."

She smiled at Ed before replying to Greg. "Am now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Your mom will love my home cooked meal."

Veronica laughed and shook her head. "I'll make it so she actually thinks you cooked it.."

"Yeah, thanks."

…

"Veronica, there's a man in the restaurant asking for you."

She turned around to face Maria, the hostess "Did he not like something?"

"He hasn't even ordered yet."

She looked puzzled. "Name?"

"Wouldn't give me his name."

"Does he seem pissed?"

"No."

"Tell him I'll be there when I've got a second."

…

She walked out of the kitchen. "Maria, that guy?"

"Ow yeah, I'll bring you to him." She smiled at Veronica and led the way to the table, stopping a couple of feet away. "There, the bald guy."

Veronica smiled and shook her head. "Thanks Maria." She sat down across from him. "So, G-man, do you want to come into my kitchen and tell me how to cook again?"

He smiled and looked up. "That only happened once and that was half a year ago."

"Hmm. Right, so what are you doing here?"

"I was looking around in my kitchen, thinking about dinner when I got a craving for your steak."

"You should've told me in advance, it's too late to marinate a steak now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you'll have to choose something else."

Ed smiled at her. "I know what I want."

"Good, you can tell Maria. I'll send her over."

She stood to get up but Ed stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I want to buy you a drink."

She smiled at him. "I'm a little busy."

"When you're done. I'll wait."

"Probably not until after midnight."

"Sounds good."

She shook her head. "Ed.."

He smiled at her. "You're backing out now?"

"My mom will kill you."

"You're 26."

"And you're _42_.'

"Come on, are you telling me you don't want a drink? Because I don't believe that."

She shook her head. "Ed.."

"Stop using your head for one minute." She nodded. "Did you enjoy the kiss?"

"Ed.." He glared at her and she sighed. "Yes, you know I did."

"Do you enjoy my company?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Do you want to get a drink around midnight?"

"Okay, fine. I have to go now." She got up. "Just wait around here, enjoy your dinner."

He smiled and nodded. "I will."

…

"So, who's the guy?" Angela, her sous-chef, asked when they were cleaning up the kitchen after dessert.

Veronica smiled at her. "What, you watched me through the window?"

"Yes, it's not often there's a guy in the restaurant for you.. come to think of it, this is the first time."

"He's just a guy."

"You were smiling, a lot."

"Just. A. Guy." She walked around, checking everybody was doing their work. She glanced through the window and smiled when she saw Ed was still sitting there.

"What does he do?"

Veronica had her back turned to her as she stowed some herbs. "Right now, he's playing with his phone."

"You know what I mean, genius." She said sarcastically.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "What do you care?"

"I'm your friend, he's a guy.. do the math."

Then Maria walked in. "Since you lack some social skills I'm going to suggest you go ask him in here."

Veronica looked up, slightly offended. "I have good social skills.. people like me.."

"After they get to know you, yes.. but when I first met you.. Go ask the guy in here, give him a tour or something."

"A tour?" Veronica said, looking around. "This is the oven, this is the freezer.."

"He's been there, waiting for you since 7."

Veronica looked at her watch, almost half past 11. "Fine." She walked out and smiled at Ed as she approached him. "So, G-man." He smiled up at her. "If you like, I can show you my kitchen?"

"Sure." He got up. "Have many guys seen your kitchen?" He smiled at her.

She shook her head. "You're the first." She then beckoned for him to follow her. "So, you've met Maria." Veronica said, pointing to the hostess. "And this is my sous-chef Angela."

"And friend." Angela said smiling.

"I'm Ed." He smiled at them.

"So, G-man.." Veronica said, feeling a little awkward. "Something you want to know about the kitchen?"

Angela leaned closer to Maria. "A cop." She whispered.

"What do you do?"

She smiled at him. "I cook."

"Yeah, but doesn't everyone?" He asked, looking around.

"Well, yeah.. but basically I can do what I want, and they have to listen to me."

He smiled. "So, you can just tell them to clean the rest up and I could take you out for that drink?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't work like.."

"Yes." Angela interrupted her. "She could do that."

"Ange.."

"Don't worry, I'll cover for you."

"Come on?" Ed asked, extending his hand.

She took his offered hand. "Okay, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Greg's told me you finished college when you were 18?"

"Yeah."

"How was that for you?"

She smiled at him. "It was hard, I was with all these kids in their 20's, but then again.. I always was the youngest."

"Yeah, because you finished high school when you were 14?"

"Yeah, I skipped a lot of grades. I was like 10 or 11 when I was taught about safe sex." She chuckled. "God, I was so not ready for that."

Ed smiled. "Yeah, I can imagine that. Bet you were still in the holding hands phase."

"Not even yet, there wasn't a boy for me to hold hands with. I was too smart for boys my own age, they wanted to talk about totally different things. And the older guys were not into me, for obvious reasons." She smiled at him. "Didn't even have my first kiss until I was 17."

"Finally found a boy?" He smiled at her.

"No, a man." She smiled, fond of the memory. "My professor, actually."

Ed looked up. "But you were a minor.."

"Legally, yes. But emotionally, I was _way_ past 17."

"Did it work out?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "For a couple of months, then my mom found out.."

"So, did he lose his job?"

"No, she only knows I slept with him _after_ I turned 18." She looked up from her drink. "And I would like to keep it that way?" He nodded."Good, because you're the only one that knows this.. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any skeletons?"

"Not really."

"Greg told me you had a divorce about a year ago?"

He nodded. "It didn't work out, she was in love with some other guy."

"What about your son?"

"He uuh, doesn't like my job, doesn't like me.. blames me for the divorce."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "She cheats, and it's my fault.."

She took his hand. "Now that doesn't sound fair." She smiled at him. "Do you have to work in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe we should get going?"

He finished his soda. "Yeah, I'll drive you home. I'll be right back." He got up to pay.

…

"Let me walk you up to the door." He smiled as he parked his car across the street.

"Sure." They both got up and they crossed the street. "So, thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome." They stopped at the front door. "Do you want to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Sure, dinner's going to be a little hard though.. I work almost every night."

"What night don't you work?"

"We're closed on Monday's"

"Monday it is." He kissed her briefly. "I'll give you a call."

"Wait." She stopped him and kissed him again before grabbing a pen from her bag and writing her number on his hand. "Don't call my home, my mom and Greg cannot know about this."

He smiled at her. "Want to keep me your dirty little secret?"

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him again. "For now."

"Okay. Goodnight, V."

"Night, G-man."

…

"Veronica, your phone is ringing!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming." She yelled just as she rounded the corner and walked down the stairs. "Thank you."

"So, is it a guy?"

Veronica smiled and shook her head. "When has it ever been a guy?" She glanced at caller display, it was a number she didn't recognize. "Yeah-hello." She said as she walked back up the stairs.

"_So, about Monday.."_

She smiled as she heard his voice. "What about it?"

"_Any preferences?"_

"Nope, your choice."

"_Really, not even from a professional point of view?"_

"No, because then I'd never eat outside."

_He chuckled. "Of course you wouldn't.. So, can I pick you up at your place?"_

"No." She said firmly. "That's not really a great idea. I can meet you at your place, or there.."

"_Okay, sure. Meet me at my place. What about Monday at 7?"_

"Sounds good, see you the day after tomorrow. G-man."

…

"So, I'm going out tonight." Veronica said during lunch.

"Oh, okay, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet. Going to Angela and we'll see from there."

"Okay sure, so I'm cooking for myself tonight?"

Veronica looked up, she hadn't thought of that. "Uuh, yeah.. I guess.. or I can make you something before I go?"

"No, I'll be fine. I can feed myself, I'll call Greg over with some take-out."

Veronica got up and smiled. "Thought you could feed yourself?"

"I'll talk to you when you're in love."

"Hmm, so it's love now?"

"Yes it is, trust me Veronica, one day I will marry that man."

"If you say so." Veronica smiled at her as she took both of their plates to the kitchen. "Anyway, I'm going out. I'll be back around 4. I've got my cell if you need me."

"Okay, honey."

"Bye."

She got into her car and quickly called Angela as she drove off.

"_So, where do you want to meet?"_

"Don't know, you tell me."

"_Any idea where you're going for dinner?"_

"None."

"_Just meet me at the mall then."_

"See you in 10." With that Veronica hung up.

They were going shopping. Veronica thought she had it all figured out. She'd looked in her closet and came up with jeans and a low-cut shirt. She didn't think it was too bad, but then Angela called her and decided she needed to go shopping. Angela thought she needed a dress to impress Ed.

Veronica parked her car and walked through the mall, to the meeting spot. Angela was already there, waiting impatiently.

"Finally!"

"I'm not late or anything.."

Angela just shook her head. "Come on, we've got _a lot_ to do."

"We've got a couple of hours.."

Angela grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the escalators. "And we'll need it." Veronica shook her head, unsure why she would need hours to shop for a dress. "So, first dress, then underwear?"

Veronica stopped in her tracks. "Underwear?"

"Yes! Lingerie, have you ever heard of it honey?"

"What do I need.."

"Are you kidding me?" Angela glared at her. "Have you never tried seducing a man?"

"It's the first date.."

Angela shook her head and folded her arms. "No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Have you kissed him yet?"

Veronica's mind shot back to their make-out session at SRU. If Greg didn't come inside she didn't know where that would've led. She blushed at the memory, she'd never made out with a guy like _that_ before. Not one she barely knew, not one she hadn't gone out with and _especially_ not one that was her mother's age.

Angela smiled satisfied. "See, not the first date." She pulled her further to a store. "So I'm thinking, low-cut, hugging and above the knee. Mid-thigh is a little too much for you right now."

"Too much for me?"

"Honey, when was the last time you wore a dress for a man?"

"Uuh.." She thought for a second.

"Back when you were 19 and that jackass professor ditched you?"

"He didn't.. he's not.."

"Honey, he's a jackass. You dressed up for him only to be dumped."

"I never said that.."

"Subtext."

Angela walked into a store in front of her and started pulling clothes from all over and throwing them in Veronica's arms. Veronica sighed and just endured it, fighting it would only lengthen the shopping-spree.

"I think this is it, for now."

Veronica looked at all of the dresses in her arms. "You sure? I think maybe you missed one?" She said sarcastically.

"Shut up and go model them." Angela pushed her towards the fitting rooms.

…

"No, Ange.."

"It's just Victoria's Secret.."'

"Any other lingerie store, any other.. but not Victoria's Secret.."

"Why not?"

"Because _everyone_ shops there.."

"So? It's perfect for what we're looking for."

"For what _you're_ looking for."

Angela pouted. "Come on, V. We'll check it out and if you don't like it, we don't buy it and go to the drug store around the corner."

"Fine."

Angela smiled and pulled her in. "You must really like this cop."

"Why's that?"'

"Because you've never let me shop with you before."

"Maybe I haven't dated any guys?"

"In the last year? You're telling me, you haven't had sex in the last 14 months?"

"Now there's two different things, Ange."

"Are you telling me you've got a go-to guy anytime you want to get laid?" Her eyes grew wide when Veronica didn't reply. "O my god you do!" She smacked Veronica's arm. "You've been holding out on me!"

"So.. Victoria's Secret? Although I don't think she has many secrets left.." Veronica smiled, trying to change the topic.

"Who is this guy I don't know about?"

"There is no one.." She walked into the store, hoping to distract Angela.

"Veronica Mancini, you are a terrible liar."

Veronica ignored her, there was just no way she could convince Angela there wasn't a guy. Even if it was the truth. "So, what kind of underwear are we looking for?"

"First time with a new guy.. Hm.." She looked around for a couple of minutes. "Well, nothing too fancy, maybe a little lace.."

"Lace?"

"Black and blue would look good on you.."

"You're starting to freak me out, Ange.."

"But just panties and bra.." She continued like she didn't hear Veronica. "No garters or corsets, yet."

"Yet?" Veronica repeated.

"What's your size?" Angela asked, looking at a set in her hands.

"Oh, you don't know yet?" That earned her a glare. "Let me at least have some privacy and look for my size myself?"

"Fine.. God, you're so unlike me sometimes."

"I'm aware." She grabbed her size. "Maybe it's because no one's ever felt me up in the backseat of their car."

Angela looked up shocked at her. "No one's ever felt you up in the backseat of a car?!"

"No, I skipped right past college boys and went for men a little more mature.."

"Trust me, when Ed makes out with you on the front seat of his car because he can't walk you to your front door because of your mom.. you'll wish for the backseat."

"Well, I hope I'm not spending.." She glanced at the price. "120 bucks for him just to see it in his car."

"No you're spending 120 bucks for him to rip it off of you within a minute."

Veronica shook her head. "Sounds like a solid investment.."

"Go try it on." Angela pointed towards the fitting room.

"Fine, but I'm so not modelling this for you like I did with the dress."

**A/N Please leave me a review? I really appreciate them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ed's.. yeah.. little OOC.**

"Mom, I'm going over to Ange's" She had left her new clothes in her car, so she wouldn't have to sneak them out. She was now wearing jeans and a shirt, she would go to Angela's change there and Ed would pick her up. It was Angela's idea and she couldn't say it was a bad one.

"Okay, have fun. Are you coming home or can I lock up after Greg leaves?"

Veronica walked into the living room. "No, your boyfriend can stay over. Pretty sure it's getting late and there might be alcohol, so no driving for me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

…

"Hey, Veronica's just about ready. Come on in." Angela said smiling as she opened the door for Ed.

He smiled at her and stepped inside. "Thanks."

"So, where are you going?"

"Don't know yet, thought we could figure it out together."

Angela's brow furrowed. "Have you at least checked what places are open? Because that ain't much on a Monday.."

"Uuh.. no.. I figured we'd just pick one."

Angela shook her head but Veronica walked in, so she couldn't say anything.

"Hey."

He turned around when he heard her and froze, looking her up and down thoroughly, his eyes lingering on her chest. "Hey." He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You look kinda handsome yourself." She smiled at him.

'Kinda handsome' would be an understatement. But she didn't think saying: 'So, let's just get right upstairs because I can't wait to rip that shirt off of you.' would go over to well. He was wearing black jeans and a black button down shirt with a leather jacket.

"Ready to go?" He smiled and extended his hand. She took it and interlaced their fingers.

"Yeah." She waved at Angela before leaving.

…

"So apparently I screwed up already." He joked when he got into the car beside her.

"How's that? You were on time, you opened the car door for me and you look good."

"I didn't make any reservations at a place, your friend seems to think that's bad."

"Yeah, well Angela is a little obsessive with my love-life lately.."

He smiled at her and drove off towards the boardwalk. "How's that?"

"She needs to get laid." She clasped her hands in front of her mouth when she heard Ed laugh, she didn't mean to say that out loud. "O my god. You didn't hear that.. I _never_ said that."

"We all need to get laid every now and then, Miss Mancini." He smiled at her, a glint in his eyes.

"I'm aware, Constable Lane." She smiled at him before looking outside. "So, where are we going?"

"I figured we'd check out what's open on the boardwalk."

"Sounds like a plan."

He pulled into the parking lot at the boardwalk. He put his arm around her shoulders and they walked up the stairs. Ed stopped in his tracks, making Veronica stop as well.

"Something wrong?"

"SRU's here.." He pointed up front. "If you want to keep me your dirty little secret, we better turn around."

"Greg's not on shift.."

"No, but if anyone sees me with you they'll start asking questions. Your choice, V. What do you want?"

She thought for a second, dirty little secret sounded good to her. "Chinese? There's a good place on Broadway?"

"Sounds good to me."

…

She pulled Ed behind a plant at the Chinese restaurant. "What the.." He looked surprised at her. "What are you doing?"

"This is not our day.." Veronica pointed to the take-out counter. "Greg.."

"Shit, let's get out of here." He took her hand and they practically ran outside. Veronica was about to get into the car when she heard Ed. "Duck." She did as he said when she saw Greg approach the car.

"Hey, Eddie. Going for take-out?"

"I was going to, but when I got here I wasn't in the mood for Chinese anymore."

Greg smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know what that's like."

"What about you? Going over to Jessie and Veronica?"

"Veronica's staying at a friend's, so we've got the place to ourselves."

Ed nodded. "Nice."

"You got any company?" Greg asked, peering into the car. "Or is there someone waiting for you at home as well?"

"No, no one. Just me.." He looked down for a second, he didn't like lying to his best friend. "Anyway, shouldn't you get going? Food's getting cold."

"Yeah, have a good night buddy."

"Night, Greg." He got into the car and waited until Greg's car was out of sight before opening Veronica's door.

She got inside and looked over at him, she didn't have a chance to say anything because his lips were on hers. She gasped out of surprise, giving him a chance to slip his tongue inside. She gripped his jacket, trying to pull him closer. He moved his seat all the way back and pulled her over the console on top of him. Her mind shot to the backseat, damn Angela. His hand slid from her neck down her back to her ass. She ground into him, making him groan. He pulled back, they were both completely out of breath.

"What did I do to deserve that?" Veronica joked, but her smile faded when she saw his face. "What's wrong?" She gently touched his cheek.

"Nothing." He kissed her again. "How long are we going to run around like this?"

"Like what?"

"I couldn't pick you up at your place, you had to change at Angela's, I'm not going to be able to drop you off at your place. We have to avoid _anyone_ in SRU, your mother.."

"I know.. but I like you too much to have my mom kill you." She smiled again. "That what this is about?"

"I just lied to my best friend."

She nodded and gently kissed him. "I know, I promise you won't have to do that forever.. I just want to give us a fair shot."

"By hiding for everyone?"

"By not starting with death threats." She took a breath. "How about we go to your place? Cook something, watch a movie, eat popcorn?"

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"Definitely."

He helped her back to her seat. "Okay, we have to do some shopping first though.. and _I'm_ cooking."

She smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds like a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This was a M-rated chapter, but I made it T. Maybe still a little on the edge on some part. Enjoy.**

"So.." Ed said as he showed Veronica in. He wasn't planning on taking her here but he cleaned up a little just in case. He was now very glad he did, at least it didn't look like some frat house anymore. "Can I take your coat?"

She handed it to him, looking around the apartment. "Sure, thanks." She walked further inside. "Bachelor pad."

"It's not that bad?"

She smiled at him. "No, but big tv, nice couch.."

"It's a men's house.."

"It sure is."

"Not going to profile me are you?"

She looked up at him. "I'm a chef."

"With a degree in criminology."

"You saying you're a criminal?"

"No."

"Mind showing me your bedroom?"

"See, there you go with the profiling.." He said as he walked towards his bedroom in front of her. "It's.. I wasn't expecting to bring you here.."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "Hiding another girl? Or is your collection of porn all over your bed?"

"Neither." He opened the door to let her in.

"So, it's a little messy. You haven't seen my room." She looked around, it was nothing special. His uniform was thrown on his half-made bed, as were some shirts. "Couldn't decide on what to wear.. hmm.."

"See, profiling."

She smiled at him, knowing he would react, realizing that maybe she really did profile him. "So, where are all the weights and guns?"

"Spare room."

She laughed. "So if I'd want to stay over I'd have to cuddle up with cold metal?" He smiled at her. "Not sure that does it for me."

He wanted to react but his stomach interrupted them. "Let's make some dinner first."

…

"I'm sorry I burned everything.." Ed said as he watched Veronica cook in his kitchen.

"It's fine, I like cooking."

"Well, yeah.. but I wanted to cook for you."

"And you did.."

"Before I burned it all.." She smiled and took her apron off before putting it around his neck. "Then try again." She looked him over before smiling. "You do not look good in an apron."

"Hey.." He turned to the stove. "You know I could burn it again, right?"

"No, because I'm right here watching you." She said, looking him up and down and paying no attention to the food.

"I saw that." He said smiling.

"Hey, I've caught you checking out my ass more than once.."

"That's because you've got such a great ass." He backed her up against the counter. "When are you going to let me tell Greg we're dating?"

She sighed, that was the second time today he brought it up. "That'll ruin everything."

He kissed her neck. "Why?"

"Because he'll tell my mom, and she'll explode."

"She likes me.."

"As Greg's friend.. not as my lover."

"Hmm, god I love it when you say that." He kissed her and moved his hands under her shirt. "Come one, V. Your friends know, why can't mine?"

"Because your friend is currently thinking about proposing to my mom?"

"I want to shout it from the rooftops, but if I can't do that.. at least let me tell my best friend?" He pushed some strands of hair out of her face.

"Ed.." She sighed. "After they get married?"

"You don't even know when they're getting married, _if_ they are.."

"Please?"

"So, I can't kiss you on the next team barbecue?"

"No, can't even hold my hand.."

He nodded. "And during the wedding I can't kiss you on the dance floor?"

"We can't even slow dance." He grumbled. "Please, Ed.. I don't want to mess things up."

"Okay." He smiled at her. "After the wedding."

"Thank you." She gently kissed him. "Now you should go back to dinner before you really _do_ burn it again."

He turned around to look after dinner while she went to look for a good movie or two.

…

"Do you want me to drop you off at Angela's?"

Veronica shook her head and straddled him on the couch. "I believe I was promised a kiss."

He let his hands slide from her hips to her ass. "I believe we did plenty of that in the kitchen."

She brought her face close to his. "Are you saying you don't want to make out with me?"

"I don't remember saying anything like that."

He kissed her none to gently. He soon moved down her neck, careful not to leave any marks. He tried to keep all his blood from rushing south, but he knew it was a losing battle. He turned them so they were lying on the couch, he was on top in between her legs. He looked down at her before kissing her again, driving his hips into her.

"Fuck, Ed." She gasped when she felt him. "Were you watching a different movie then I was?" She joked.

He smiled against her throat before biting lightly. "No, but I had a very sexy woman sitting next to me." One of his hands moved up from her hip to her breast. "One who's been throwing herself at me _all_ evening."

She laughed at him. "I so haven't done that." But she threw her head back and pushed her hips into him when he kissed a sensitive spot in her neck. "Ed.."

"Yeah?" He smiled down at her, he loved having this control over her.

"Please.." She tried to pull him closer.

"Please what, V?"

"Don't make me beg.."

"I would _love_ to hear you beg.."

She glanced to her right and pushed the coffee table a little further away before turning them around. Ed hit the ground with a loud thud while she landed straddling him.

"I. Don't. Beg."

"Oh baby I know you will be begging by the end of the night." He leaned up and kissed her, pulling her down. "Especially since you haven't had sex in a while."

"Who says I haven't had sex in a while?"

"You did, though not in so many words." He wanted to pull off her dress but she still had her hands planted on his chest so he couldn't. He instead settled for pushing the dress up so it was scrunched at her hips.

"No I didn't."

"In the car, after you said your friend needed to get some. You seemed very knowing that sometimes you just _really_ need to get laid." He kissed her. "Don't worry, I _really_ want to be of service to you."

She wanted to say something about the smug look on his face but he pushed the coffee table further away and turned them around.

"So, what was it that you want?" He kissed her again.

She roughly bit his lip. "I'm not going to beg.."

"Let's see how you think about that in 10 minutes.." He lifted her up a little so he could pull off her dress entirely. He looked at the matching set of underwear. "God, I love lace." His hand travelled down. "Want to move this somewhere else? Somewhere more comfortable?"

"Nu-uh, we're staying here mister."

…

He rolled off of her, both breathless. Veronica turned her head so she could look at him. "Fuck."

He looked at her, a smug smile on his face. "Told you, you would beg."

She smacked his chest. "Shut up."

"So, think you're going to be sore tomorrow.."

"We just had rough sex on the carpet. I'm pretty sure I've got carpet-burn on my shoulder blades, and I've used muscles I haven't used in.. a while."

"A while?" He smiled at her. "I knew it! How long has it been?"

"Not going to happen, G-man."

"I'll tell you mine?"

"Your divorce was a year and a half ago, I'm sure you've had sex more recently than me. Big bachelor life."

"What if I told you I haven't slept with anyone else since I first slept with my ex-wife?"

"Hmm, unhappy marriage?"

"She cheated, I told you that."

"M-hm, so I'm guessing you and her didn't have sex very often?" She could hear him huff.

"Understatement." He looked over at her. "You're profiling me, aren't you."

She smiled at his tone of voice. "Okay, tell me yours, then I'll tell you mine."

"2 years." He raised his eyebrows, as if saying 'beat that'.

"7"

His eyes widened. "7?" She blushed and nodded. "That's.."

"A long time, I know."

"It's not that bad.."

She smiled at him. "Liar."

"Well, I'm honoured you chose me to break that streak."

**A/N Please review?**


	6. Chapter 6

She walked into the bathroom. "Ed, your phone is ringing."

"Leave it."

"It says Greg, and since he was planning on proposing.." She heard the shower turn off and Ed got out of it, she handed him the phone.

"If that isn't Casanova calling me."

"_Ed, thank god.. you've got to help me." He sounded a little panicked._

"Anything, you know that."

"_You know how I was planning on proposing during dessert?"_

"Yeah, ring in her dessert right?" He smiled at Veronica's eye-roll.

"_Yeah, well I forgot the ring."_

Ed's eyes grew wide. "You forgot the ring?"

"_Yeah, it's at home, in my sock drawer."_

"How covert of you."

"_You have to go get it and bring it to me."_

"Sure, spare key?"

"_No, Veronica. She's at a friend'. I'll call her and tell her to go home so she can let you in."_

"Okay sure, or you can give me her number and I'll do that and you can go back to dinner?"

"_Even better, thanks Ed. Got a piece of paper?"_

"Yep." He lied, he obviously knew her number already.

"_Good. 555-238648, really thank you." _

"Welcome, I'll text you when I'm at the restaurant." With that he hung up. He punched in Veronica's number in his phone. She smiled at him when it started ringing in the next room. "Go answer it."

She shook her head in amusement and walked out to answer her phone. "Ed, what a surprise."

"_Yeah, I know. So, what're you wearing?"_

He could hear her laugh both through the phone and from the other room. "Your boxers and dress-shirt, actually."

"_Better change."_

"Why's that?"

"_Greg needs me to tell you to go to your house so you can let me in, he forgot the ring."_

"What ring?" She smiled, she wasn't supposed to know he was proposing.

"_Engagement."_

"Wow, well better get dressed then. Don't want to ruin the surprise."

"_See you in a couple."_

"10-4, G-man."

He hung up still laughing and walked into his bedroom. "Stop watching old cop shows."

…

"Veronica!" Jessie called out excited as she and Greg walked into the house. "Veronica, are you still awake?"

"Yeah, coming." She walked down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Greg and me," She held out her left hand to Veronica. "He proposed!"

Veronica grabbed her hand to get a good look at the ring. "Wow mom, that's great." She looked at Greg. "Congratulations, must've been nervous." She smiled, already knowing all of it.

"I was." He smiled at her.

Jessie grabbed both of Veronica's hands. "We have to go shopping, I want you to be one of my bridesmaids, so that means a new dress."

"Sure mom, sounds good."

"And you need to find yourself a date."

She shook her head. "Nah, I'm good."

"Come on, you gotta have a guy to bring to our wedding."

She smiled at them. "No I don't. I've been single for 7 years.."

"And it's time to end that unlucky streak."

"I think I've been avoiding a lot of bullshit." She shrugged. "I'm sure one of the groomsmen won't mind dancing with me to a song or two."

"Well, yeah but I don't think Jules would like you dancing with Sam and the same goes for Wordy."

"Jules won't like me dancing with Wordy? Damn, pick a cop already." She smiled and looked at Greg. "Just two men by your side? Think you need more than that to keep you from getting cold feet."

"Yeah, well Ed's going to be my best man.."

Jessie shook her head. "He's told old for her, Greg."

"I think I'll survive a dance or two." Veronica smiled at them. "Sure he'll be a perfect gentleman." She looked at her watch. "I was actually on my way out.."

"Meeting up with Angela again?" She looked at her watch. "At half past 11?"

"Yeah. It got cut short this evening.." She smiled at Greg.

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately."

"Yeah, we're friends."

"And you also see her _every_ day at work. And you stay over at her place almost every weekend, out of nowhere."

Veronica shrugged. "We go clubbing, so?"

"Are you sure there isn't a guy?"

"Don't you know me at all?"

"The last time there was a guy.."

Veronica shook her head, getting a little annoyed. "What, he broke my heart because you threatened him?"

"He was your professor.."

Veronica shook her head and looked between her and Greg. "We can't all have normal lives."

"Honey.."

"No, my life isn't normal. Never has been." She shook her head and looked at her mother. "And it never will be." Her phone started ringing, she read the display 'Ed'. "And now I'm late." She let it go to voicemail.

"You are normal."

"No I'm not. I'm too smart which sucked when I was younger and it still does." She grabbed her coat. "But like I said, I'm late. I'll be going straight to work tomorrow." She smiled at them before walking out.

…

"Hi, I was getting worried." He smiled at her and kissed her gently.

She walked inside past him. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She lied.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know." She looked at the ground for a second. "So, we've got the night to ourselves.." She started unbuttoning his shirt. "I thought I'd get you out of these clothes, totally useless anyway.. take you to your bedroom and have my way with you, any objections?"

He smiled and shook his head. "Not at all, though I hope you're not thinking of taking revenge for yesterday.."

"The cuffs?" She smiled as she took off his belt. "Why would revenge be in order?"

…

She took a deep breath. "Why are you dating me?" She was staring at his chest.

He looked dumbfounded for a second. "Are you serious?" She nodded but still didn't look at him. He stroked her bare back gently. "Well, I'm dating you because you're nice, funny and cute. You made me fall in love with you and now I'm doomed." He smiled at her.

"Do you, love me?"

"Yes. I know I shouldn't.."

"Why not?"

"Because you're young enough to be my daughter, for one.." He sighed. "What happened today?"

"Nothing.."

"V, come on.. you were upset when you came in and now you ask me these questions."

She sighed and closed her eyes."Wake-up call or something. I don't know." She was silent for a second, her voice was barely above a whisper when she continued talking. "I've just been thinking about the thing I had with my professor.."

He started running his hand up and down her back. "Afraid your mom will make you end things with me?"

"She didn't exactly made me end things.." She shook her head. "Jeff broke it off."

"Why?"

"Angela says I dodged a bullet, but she never met the guy."

"Did you try to get a reason from him?"

"Yes, I've called, stopped by.. I've been trying to figure it out ever since."

"Why?"

She sighed. "Because whatever I did wrong, I don't want to do it with us."

"How did he break up with you?"

"He uuh, I met him at his place for dinner, we were going out.. He opened the door and told me it was over."

He looked down at her, she was still lying on his chest. "That was all?"

"No, but it was the most important." She looked up at him. "He also told me,"

She didn't get to finish the sentence as there was knocking on his door.

"They'll go away.."

"No, go get the door. I need to take a shower before going to work."

He kissed her and nodded. "I'll join you in a couple of minutes." He pulled on a pair of sweats before getting the door.

"Hi, Eddie." Greg smiled at him and walked past him. "Why are you dressed like that at half past 4?" He looked around the room. Ed's shirt was laying on the coffee table, his belt on the floor and two pairs of shoes were scattered on the way to his bedroom. "Are you having a woman over?"

Ed looked around. "I am, actually."

"Is this still this mystery woman you've been dating for the past month or so?"

He nodded. "That's the one.'

Greg smiled brightly. "Good, then you have a date to my wedding."

"She said yes?"

Greg nodded. "She did."

Ed hugged his friend briefly. "Congratulations man, I know how much you've been freaking out about that proposal."

"Thanks, again for bringing the ring.. So, what's her name?"

"Don't know your own fiancée's name?" Ed joked and shook his head. "Now that's bad.."

"No, the woman you're hiding in your bedroom."

"Oh, her.. I'm not sure.." He joked again, trying to joke himself out of answering.

"Come on Eddie, you can't keep her from me forever. I'm not going to steal her away, I'm taken."

Ed smiled. "I'm aware, she just.. she wants to keep it between us, for now."

Greg noticed the sad undertone in Ed's voice. "You'll tell me though?"

"Yeah, I will."

"Good." He turned to leave. "Oh wait, I want to ask, do you want to be my best man?"

"Anytime, you know that."

"Good."

He watched as Greg left and sighed before walking to the shower.

She turned around when she heard the bathroom door. "So, who was that at the door?"

He took off his sweats and joined her in the shower. "No one." He pushed her against the wall and kissed her roughly.

**A/N They really solved their problems with sex in this chapter, didn't they xD? Please leave me a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, the team barbeque is tomorrow." Ed said during dinner, a couple of weeks later.

She smiled at him and nodded. "I'm aware."

"I'm hosting it."

"I know."

"Maybe you could swing by early.."

"You do know I've supposedly never _seen_ your house?"

He nodded. "M-hm, but you could help me cook?"

"Oh, you're assuming I'll be there?"

"Yes, aren't you?"

She shrugged. "Don't know, it's a team barbeque."

"And their families."

"I don't know, having dinner with a bunch of cops.. sounds a little boring."

He smiled at her, a glint in his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

"Will you?"

"Yes, and if you help me cook I just might be able to pay you beforehand."

"I do like to be paid up front."

…

"I'm going early to Ed's, he asked me to help him with the steaks." She told her mother and Greg as she was putting on her shoes.

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, he texted me his address."

Jessie nodded. "Okay, we will see you there around 7 honey."

She got in her car and drove to his house, she could do this in her sleep by now. She used the key she knew would be under a plant and let herself in.

"Any cops in here?"

Ed walked out. "Just me."

"Good." She started unbuttoning his shirt.

…

"Ed, could I use your bathroom?" Veronica asked him just when everybody arrived.

"Sure, I'll show you. Wordy can you take over the barbecue for me?" Wordy nodded.

He took her through his living room towards his bathroom, he pushed her against the wall and kissed her once he knew they were out of sight.

"Hmm, I've been wanting to kiss you since Spike came.."

She smiled at him. "We're just lucky we were dressed when he came here." She stepped towards him, making him step back.

"Yes we are." He kissed her again, they smiled when they pulled apart. He opened his eyes and his heart fell in his chest, Jules was standing behind Veronica. Her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Jules." He let go off Veronica, she had about the same look on her face as Jules had.

Jules looked between them. "Uuhm.. I'm sorry for interrupting." She turned around to leave but Ed grabbed her wrist.

"You can't tell anyone."

"Sarge doesn't know?"

Ed shook his head. "No, he doesn't.. No one does."

"Why not?"

"My mom will kill him."

Jules nodded. "Sure, I won't tell anyone."

Veronica let out a breath. "Thank you."

"Just one question.." They nodded. "How long?"

"Couple of months." Ed answered.

Jules let out a low whistle. "That's a long time to keep a secret like this."

Veronica and Ed looked at each other for a second before answering.

"Yeah, it is." They both said in unison. Jules nodded before walking back outside. "Go," Veronica told Ed. "I need to use your bathroom."

"Okay."

…

"You only have to cook for two." Jessie told her as she put the phone back down.

Veronica looked up from the stove. "Why, Greg working late?" Inwardly she sighed, Greg working late meant that Ed was working late.

"No, he's at the hospital."

"Hospital?" Veronica asked a little concerned.

"Yes, Ed got shot. He's in surgery now, the team is going to stay there until they know everything is okay."

"Oh." Veronica was stunned for a second. "Is he okay though?"

"I don't know, Greg said he wasn't doing too great." She looked at Veronica. "Why this sudden interest in Ed's wellbeing?"

"I helped him cook for his barbecue two days ago.." She shrugged while she put the pasta on. "I'll be right back." She walked up the stairs, punching in Jules' number on her way there.

"_Hello?"_

"Jules, it's Veronica."

"_Hey, you heard?"_

"Yeah, I've heard.. How is he doing?"

"_Give me a second." It was silent for a few seconds while she walked away from the group. "He wasn't doing too great.."_

Veronica's voice was wavering. "And by that you mean he's in bad shape and could be dying."

"_He's been off worse."_

"Jules.." Veronica sighed, she knew Jules good enough to know that meant he was doing bad."Did they say how long surgery's going to take?"

"_Couple of hours, at least."_

"Okay.. I-uh, can't come right now. I have to make dinner, can you call me if anything changes?"

"_Yes of course."_

"Great, thanks Jules." She hung up the phone and sat down on her bed. What if he died? She couldn't rush to the hospital, her mother would know something is off. She took a few breaths before going downstairs. "I'm going to make some extra and bring it by the hospital."

"That's nice of you."

She smiled at her mother. "Yeah, they gotta eat right?"

…

"Veronica?" Greg asked surprised as he saw her walking towards them.

"Hey, I brought you guys some food." She held up a bag. She looked them all over, they weren't looking to bright. "How's he doing?"

Greg shook his head. "We don't know."

"How long has he been in surgery?"

"2,5 hours. I called Sophie and Clark.." Her eyes shot up at the mention of his ex-wife and son. "Sophie should be here any second."

"Really?" She glanced at Jules who nodded.

"Thanks for bringing the food, Veronica. Maybe you should go back home, I know you had plans with Angela."

"Yeah.."

Spike came to stand next to Greg. "You look a little pale, are you okay?"

"Fine, I just hope he's going to be okay. So, you called his ex-wife? Thought they weren't getting along to great?"

"Jules looked through his messages for his mystery girlfriend but couldn't find her."

She looked at Jules, knowing _exactly_ what was in their text messages. "Ed has a mystery girlfriend?"

Jules nodded and smiled. "Yeah, some girl he's been seeing for a couple of months. Judging by the texts it's pretty serious."

"Greg." They all turned around when they heard a woman.

"Sophie, there you are."

Sophie smiled kindly at him. "How is he?"

"He's still in surgery. I don't know how long it'll take."

"Do they know if he's going to be okay?"

Greg shook his head. "No idea."

"Okay, so why did you exactly call me?"

"For the doctors, in case someone needs to make medical decisions."

Sophie looked surprised. "Me?"

"Apparently he hadn't updated his emergency contact."

"I've got someplace else to be, can't you just do that?" She turned around when Veronica huffed. "What, are you his cheerleader girlfriend?"

She was about to answer when Greg spoke up. "No, this is Veronica. She's my stepdaughter."

"Then _why_ are you here?"

"I came to bring the team some food."

"Okay.." She looked back to Greg. "Do you need me here?"

Veronica rolled her eyes before answering. "Yes, they need you here." Veronica reached down to grab her bag. "Okay, I should get going.. Angela's waiting for me. Tell him to get better from me when he wakes up?"

"Sure." Greg smiled at her.

…

"Jules?" Veronica asked hopeful, she was at Angela's.

"_Hey, so Ed came out of surgery. He's doing fine." Veronica let out a breath. "We're all leaving now, so if you want to sneak by.."_

"Thank you so much. I think I'll do that.. Is he awake?"

"_He was, he asked me if I could call you. His battery is dead."_

"Thanks, anything I need to bring him? Charger, clothes?"

"_No, Sarge is bringing all of that tomorrow."_

"Okay, thanks Jules."

"_You're welcome."_

She hung up the phone and jumped up, startling Angela. "He's fine, I'm going by there to see him."

"Sure, honey."

She grabbed her coat. "Thank you for letting me stay with you and eat all of your chocolate."

"You're welcome, I hope he's okay."

"Me too."

She grabbed her keys and got into her car.

"I'm here to see Ed Lane."

"I'm sorry, visiting hours.."

"Are long past, I'm aware. It's just.. he just got out of surgery and I want to make sure he's okay. His phone is dead, I just want to talk to him."

"5 minutes.."

Veronica smiled brightly and nodded. "Great, thank you so much."

"Room 6485"

"Thank you." Veronica smiled before taking the elevator. "Hey."

He looked up from the magazine he was reading. "Hi." He smiled at her. "Come here."

She went to stand next to his bed and took his hand. "I'm so glad you're okay. You are, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He smiled at her. "I'm glad Jules knows about us.."

"Me too, it would've been hard to know you were still in surgery without her. I can only ask Greg so many times."

He smiled at her. "How were you doing?"

"Scared." She kissed him gently. "But I'm okay now." She gently touched his face. "Where were you shot?"

He pointed to his left lung.

"Going to have a cool battle scar?"

"Yeah, probably. All the cool cops have them."

She smiled at him. "Always did have a thing for dangerous men."

"You can ask me."

"What?"

"About my ex-wife, you can ask me."

She shook her head. "Nothing to ask."

"Anyone ever told you you're passive aggressive?"

"Yes, my professor."

"The one you slept with?"

"That's the one."

"When has he told you that?"

"After.. his fiancée showed up."

"He was engaged?" She nodded. "And you still slept with him?"

"Didn't know, apparently she was with doctors without borders for two years."

"Jerk." Ed muttered.

"He's not.."

"And you're still sticking up for him?"

"I loved him." She sighed. "Your ex-wife's a bitch."

Ed laughed and nodded. "Yep."

"While you were.. dying, she asked Greg if they really needed her. Because she had to do something else. If Greg couldn't make medical decisions for you."

"I wasn't dying."

Veronica took his hand. "Yeah you were, Jules told me your heart stopped. You were dead for a minute or so."

He smiled kindly and squeezed her hand. "Okay, but I'm not dying anymore."

"You better not. So, going to change Greg into your emergency contact?"

"I guess, unless you want to announce to the world we're dating?" He smiled, hoping to persuade her.

"We made a deal, after the wedding."

Ed sighed and nodded. "What if I'd died? Would you have told everyone?"

"Really, you want to go there?"

He smiled at her. "Guess not."

"I'm sorry, " A doctor said as she walked in. "visiting hours have long passed."

Veronica looked up at her in shock.

"Veronica? You okay?"

Veronica quickly got up and grabbed her stuff. "Yeah, yeah.. fine.. just, fine.. I will, uuh, see you tomorrow Ed." She walked out, not waiting for his answer.

"Weird." He then looked at the doctor. "Is everything okay with me?"

"Yes, everything is great. Just wanted to check your stitches and talk to you about what happens now."

"Okay."

"Can you lie down?"

…

**A/N So what was up with Veronica freaking out because of the doctor huh? And now Jules knows..**


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you can get out of here in 4 days." Veronica smiled at him.

"I know, another two weeks without work."

"I know."

"Have physical therapy though."

"I can help you out with that."

"Mr Lane." The doctor said when she walked in. "I hope you don't mind, this is my husband you're my last patient before dinner."

Ed shook his head. "Don't mind at all."

She turned around and shoved her husband.

"Right sorry."

Veronica looked up at the familiar voice.

"Mr Lane, I'm Jeff." He extended his hand and Ed shook it. He then turned towards Veronica. "Hi.. Veronica." He said surprised.

"Hey, Jeff."

The doctor looked up at them. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, he used to be my professor."

Ed sat up. "So, _this_ is your criminology professor?"

"Used to be, yeah."

Ed looked him up and down.

"It's nice to meet a student of Jeff's."

"Former, student." Both Jeff and Veronica said.

She smiled at Veronica. "I'm Betty, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." She turned to Jeff. "So I guess you got married huh?"

"Yeah, 7 years ago."

"Hmm." She looked up at Jeff and then at Betty. "Weren't you in Africa or something?"

"Yeah, doctors without borders. Jeff told you about that?"

"Yeah, after I graduated." She got up. "Anyway, I'm going to get some dinner."

Jeff turned to her. "Mind if I walk with you? I'd like to know what you do now."

"Uuh, yeah okay.. sure." She smiled at Ed. "I'll be back in half an hour or so." He nodded.

"So, how are you?" Jeff asked the second the door was closed.

"Since you dumped me, told me you had a fiancée and slammed the door in my face? Just great."

"Veronica.."

"You didn't tell me you were engaged.. I thought we were in a relationship."

"I liked spending time with you."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Like things weren't hard enough? Sneaking around behind your mothers back? Not even mentioning you were a minor for half the time. And then your mother actually _did_ find out and all hell broke loose."

"Don't blame this on me or my mother. No, it wasn't easy but what broke it, was the fact that you had a damn fiancée!"

"You're mad?"

She stopped and turned towards him. "Of course I'm mad!"

"Is it because I was engaged, or the way I told you?"

"Both, but mostly the way you told me." She continued walking. "What did I do wrong?"

"Excuse me?"

"With us, I don't want to do it again."

"Nothing."

"There must've been something, otherwise you'd either have told me or broken off the engagement."

"I loved you, but staying with Betty.. it was just the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do is not sleeping with your 17 year old ex-student."

"Still passive aggressive, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Shut it."

"Admit it."

"I'm not going to admit it."

He smiled. "So you told your new boyfriend about me?"

"What..?"

"The guy you were visiting?"

"Ed?"

"M-hm."

"He's.."

"Don't start like that, I know you. What did he have, a heart attack?"

"He got shot, because big, strong, tough, brave cops get shot at."

He smiled at her. "Big, strong, tough and brave? Wow. Trying to intimidate me?"

"Jeff.."

"I'm a good profiler, you know I am."

"I'm aware, it's annoying."

He smiled at her. "You seemed happy-ish." She raised her eyebrows at him. "Not as happy as you were with me.. but happy-ish."

"I'm happy with him."

"Right.."

"Maybe I'm not too happy because he's in the hospital, or because you came in. Or because we were talking about his ex-wife before you came in."

"Right, so you've told your mother?"

"Uuhm.."

He chuckled. "Of course you haven't, if it's serious.."

"I will.. it's just.."

"Complicated?" She smiled at him and went to stand in line to pay for her sandwich. "Everything that involves you is complicated."

"Jerk."

"You don't mean that." He smiled at her.

"No, I don't. Which also makes you a jerk."

They sat down at a table. "Were you okay, after we broke up?"

She shook her head. "No, I wasn't. I went to France not long after you, broke me."

"Broke you? Little melodramatic there." He took her hand. "I'm sorry, for the way I treated you."

"Are you?"

"Yes."

She took him in and nodded, he wasn't that good of a liar.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you the way I did, I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry for hurting you." He let go of her hand. "So what do you do now? FBI? I always thought you'd do great there."

"I'm a chef."

His brow furrowed. "In a restaurant?"

"Yes, I went to France, India and Italy after you _broke_ me." She smiled at him.

"Are you just as good a chef as you were a profiler?"

"Better." She finished her sandwich. "How about you, still a teacher?"

"Yeah, haven't met anyone like you though."

"So, no sleeping with minors?"

"No, I haven't cheated on my wife. But I didn't mean that, I meant someone with your mind."

"Right, because you liked me for my mind."

He smiled. "At first. So what restaurant do you work at? I'd love to taste something of yours."

"Not going to happen."

"Come on, Veronica."

"No."

"Ronnie, come on. You know you want my opinion."

"I don't."

"Yes you do,"

She sighed and got up. "Bella Gusti. I'll drop by in one of your classes, see if you still got it."

"Of course I still have it." He smiled and grabbed his phone. "See you around, Veronica."

"See you around, Jeff."

…

"So that was your professor."

"Yes."

"You still like him."

She sat down next to his bed. "Yes."

"Do you still love him?"

"No." She took his hand. "I really don't."

"But you still like him, after what he did to you?"

She smiled and nodded. "I loved the man for years, been in his bed _way_ more than once. That doesn't go away because he breaks my heart."

"You're sure you don't love him, you can tell me if you do.."

"I'm sure." She kissed him gently. "I love _you_, Ed."

He smiled, they'd been dating for a long time but that was the first time either of them said it out loud. "I love you too, V."

…

"Can you help me change my bandage?"

He had been discharged yesterday, he was still not allowed to work and he had to stay in bed or on the couch.

"Sure." She smiled and got up to grab the kit they gave him. "Don't need me to wear a nurse's costume, do you?"

He took off his shirt and lay down on the couch."Well.."

She smiled at him. "I'd hit you if you weren't hurt. Slowly or rip it off?" She asked referring to the current bandage. She sat down on the ground and put her hands on his stomach.

"Rip, can't be worse then.. ouch.." He glared at her.

"Hurts less if you don't see it coming." She studied the wound for a second. "Looks good."

He laughed. "You've got a medical degree now?"

"I know what to look for.." She applied the new bandage. "I asked Betty."

"Jeff's wife.."

"Chill Ed, I'm not interested in the man."

"That's what you say now.."

She sat back down next to him. "It's just you I'm interested in, don't you know that by now?"

He nodded but Veronica noticed he didn't seem to believe it."Yeah, I love you."

She kissed him softly. "Love you too." She extended her hand. "Come on, time for bed. You need your rest."

He got a glint in his eyes. "Bed, or sleep?"

"Sleep, you're not allowed to use your abdominal muscles just yet."

"I don't need my abs.."

"Wanna bet?" She pulled him up and kissed him. "You can handle another week without sex."

He grumbled. "Wanna bet.."

…

"It's been a week.." He said, taking off her shirt. "I think I was promised sex if I survived the week."

"I so didn't.."

"You _so_ did."

He pulled her on his lap. "Now, we can do this here.."

…

"Can you get the door?" Ed called from the shower. "Probably some delivery guy or something."

"Sure." She got up and put one of his dress shirts and his boxers on. She walked to the door and opened it, but froze when Greg stood there. "Uuhm.. hi.."

He took her in. "Hi, you know.. I could've sworn my best friend lives here, and not your friend Angela.." He stepped inside and left the door on a crack.

They could hear Ed talk from the bedroom. "So, I'll drop you off home soon. Greg's coming by in an hour and we don't want.." He walked in but froze when he saw Greg. He gripped the towel around his hips a little tighter and looked between Veronica and Greg. "Greg, hey.. what are you doing here so early?"

**A/N Oeh… how will they talk themselves out of this?**


	9. Chapter 9

"I was about to ask Veronica the same thing."

Veronica and Ed looked at each other for a second before she nodded.

Ed took a deep breath. "We're dating." He smiled at Greg, hoping he wouldn't be mad.

Greg nodded, already expecting this answer when he walked in seeing both of them dressed like that. "The two of you, are dating?"

"Yes."

"This is the mystery woman?"

"Yes."

Greg shook his head. "How long has this been going on?"

"Half a year.."

He looked at Ed. "Were you _ever_ planning on telling me?"

"Yes, after the wedding."

Greg nodded and looked at Veronica. "Your mom is not going to like this."

"_Greg, what's taking you so.."_ Jessie stopped mid-sentence as she walked in. She took in Veronica and then Ed. "What are you doing here?"

"We're dating." Veronica told her.

"What?!" She looked at Ed. "She's 26!" She stepped a little closer. "You're in your 40's! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Veronica looked at Greg, hoping he would help but he kept quiet.

"You son of a bitch! Cradle robber! Paedophile!" She walked towards Ed but Veronica jumped in between.

"Mom, stop it."

"You're just 26!"

"Mom, please."

"What has he done to you?!"

"Nothing I didn't want him to. Mom, just breathe."

Ed looked at the two women in front of him, he was about to open his mouth but saw Greg shake his head at him. He sighed, realizing he was probably right and he could best keep his mouth shut.

"No, you're not going to see him _ever_ again!" She grabbed Veronica's wrist.

She freed her wrist from her mother's grasp. "I will see him whenever I want to."

"No, he's not going to come near you _ever_ again."

"Yes he is mom, I love him."

"You don't know what love is.."

"Right, just because you got knocked up when you were 15?" Veronica huffed. "Well I damn well know what love is. And I'm going to continue to see him."

She shook her head. "Not while you're living under my roof you're not." She looked at Veronica expectantly.

"Are you making me choose?"

"Yes, me or him." Veronica looked between her mother and Ed. "What is it going to be Veronica?"

"Are you seriously making me choose between my family and the guy that makes me happy?"

"Yes. What is it going to be?"

Veronica looked at the ground. "Fine." She said defeated.

"Good come on, let's go home.."

"I choose Ed." She looked up at her mother, her gaze cold.

She looked surprised. "What?"

"I. Choose. Ed."

"How can you choose him over me! I raised you."

"Because he's _never_ made me choose. Because he makes me happy, where right now you're the one making me feel miserable." She looked over at Ed, he was looking just as surprised as Greg and her mother were. "He wanted to tell you a long time ago, but I asked him not to. Because I knew you wouldn't be happy for me."

"Veronica.."

Veronica zipped open Ed's gym bag and grabbed his sweats and a sweater before putting them on over the clothes she was already wearing.

"No, you made me choose. I didn't want to choose, but you made me. Don't worry, I'll have my stuff packed by the time you get back from the florist."

She grabbed her keys and walked out. Leaving Ed standing there in his towel. Jessie looked him over, angry, before walking out.

"So.." Ed said, looking at Greg. "Are you mad too?"

"No, I know you and I know Veronica. You've both probably thought long and hard about it before you started dating." Ed nodded. "I'm a little.. upset though." He said looking at down. "A little hurt, you didn't think you could trust me enough to tell me."

Ed shook his head. "Greg, that's not.."

"I better go to the car."

"Greg, come on. Let me at least explain how this happened."

"How long has it been going on again?"

Ed sighed. "About half a year.."

"Then you've had at least 5 _months_, to explain. I have to go."

Ed handed him a dvd from the table. "Guessing that's why you came here in the first place.."

"Yeah, thanks." He looked back at Ed. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"Me too."

"I'm sure it'll turn out okay."

"Thanks, buddy"

…

"Hey, Ange. It's Veronica, please call me back when you get this." She hung up the phone and continued packing boxes. She'd finished a couple of boxes when her phone started ringing. She checked the display, 'Ed'. "Hey, G-man."

"_Hey, are you really packing?"_

"Yep." She put the phone on speaker and grabbed another box.

_She could hear him sigh. "Do you think you should make a rash decision about this?"_

"She made me choose, Ed.."

"_Yeah, do you think you made the right choice?"_

"Yeah, don't you?"

_He was silent for a second or two. "I don't know, V. I mean, she raised you.."_

"Ed, for the first time in my life I'm really, truly happy, and it doesn't have anything to do with my mom."

"_I'm sure you've been happy before.."_

"Not like this, no."

_He sounded unconvinced. "Come on, you're telling me you've never been happy?"_

"Ed, I don't want to have this conversation over the phone.."

"_This conversation? It's just a conversation, there's no heavy stuff.."_

Veronica sighed and was silent for a second. "I've tried to kill myself 3 times in my teen-years, Ed." He didn't respond. "Don't tell my mom or Greg.. no one knows.."

"_Yeah, of course." She could hear the shock in his voice._

She heard the front door close. "I think my mom's here.. gotta go."

"_Sure, if you need a place to stay.."_

"I'll just check into a hotel for a couple of nights, but thanks. I'll call you later."

"_Please do." Then she hung up._

Veronica continued packing and was almost done when her door opened. She didn't look up, expecting to see her mother.

"You sure you want to do this?" It was Greg.

She looked up and nodded. "I'm sure. Mind handing me another box?" She said while she was taping shut another.

"Sure." He handed her the box. "So, your mom is downstairs."

"Good for her.."

He shook his head. "Veronica.."

"_She_ made me choose, Greg. It just came to bite her in the ass."

"She loves you.."

"If she does she will learn to accept that I love Ed."

"Do you at least get where she's coming from?"

"Of course, he's much older, is divorced and has a kid.. she's worried. Doesn't mean she should call him a cradle robber or paedophile.. She'd kill me if I'd call you names like that."

"She's just a little upset."

"Yeah, well so am I." She taped up the last box. "I think that's pretty much it. Tell her I'll fit as much into my car as I can and I will pick up the rest when she's at work sometime."

Greg nodded, it seemed he couldn't change her mind.

"I've been wanting to move out for a little while anyway." She grabbed a bag and a box.

"Let me help." He grabbed a box.

"Are you sure? Mom could kill you for helping you know?"

"I'll live, I'm a negotiator, you know?" He joked.

She nodded. "I'm aware." She walked down and straight past the living room, not looking inside.

Greg followed her with a box, and together they had the car filled up in no time.

"Ed said you'd been seeing him for about 6 months?" Veronica nodded. "You told your mom Ed wanted to tell her?"

"Yes, when I wouldn't let him do that.. he asked me if he could tell you."

"He did?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tell you after like two weeks or something. Before anything really happened."

"You wouldn't let him?"

Veronica shook her head, trying to assess why he was asking her and not Ed. "No, I was afraid you would tell mom or judge us or something. We made a deal, he could tell you after the wedding."

"Really?"

"Really, don't blame him." She smiled at him and got into her car. "See you around, Greg."

He sighed and nodded. "See you around."

…


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Any of you watch castle and saw that ending? Wasn't it cute?!**

"So.." Greg started when he and Ed were in the locker-room the next day. "How was Veronica yesterday? After the moving out and everything?"

He shrugged. "Don't know, she texted me she had to work late so she couldn't call me."

"You didn't talk to her after.. the confrontation?"

Ed laughed at him. "The confrontation?" He shook his head in amusement. "Not really, briefly on the phone."

"How did she sound?"

"Upset, though she tried to hide it. I could hear it in her voice, but then you guys came home."

"Yeah, she didn't seem upset, just angry."

"Talking about angry.." Ed looked up at Greg. "You don't seem too angry."

Greg nodded and started buttoning his shirt. "I talked to Veronica, she explained a couple of things.. how you wanted to tell me, how she wouldn't let you. I'm still a little hurt you didn't tell me anyway.. but I'm not angry."

Ed nodded. "Greg, I know she's your stepdaughter and you care for her.." Greg nodded, waiting for what was going to come. "I'm not toying around with her feelings. I take this and her very seriously, I love her. I know we've known each other for a long time, and I hope you trust me enough to know that. To know I don't want to hurt her, and this isn't just a fling for me."

"You love her."

Ed nodded. "We're having dinner tomorrow." He smiled, steering the topic away from his feelings.

"Valentine's day, I thought she had to work? Or was that just an excuse to spend the night with you?"

Ed shook his head. "She does, she doesn't know we're having dinner yet."

Greg smiled at him. "Is the romantic in you awaking?"

"Yes, he is." He sighed and shook his head. "What am I supposed to do? She's fighting with her mom because of me."

"The only reason she's mad at her mom is because she called you a paedophile."

Spike turned to Ed and Greg surprised, he walked into the locker-room in the middle of the last sentence. "Someone called you a paedophile?"

Ed tried brushing him off. "Yeah.. it's nothing."

"Really?" Spike didn't believe him.

"And cradle robber." Greg joked.

Then Wordy and Sam walked in.

"Someone called Ed a paedophile and a cradle robber." Spike told them excited.

"Ed, are you dating a 12 year old again?" Wordy joked. "I told you last time, that's not acceptable in this century"

Ed sighed, they all stopped with the joking getting that it was serious. He didn't even smile at Wordy's joke.

"Ed, are you okay?" Greg said, feeling bad for joking with them.

"Gym, five minutes." He told everyone as he walked out.

…

"What are you making? We're not open for lunch.." Angela said as she walked inside, Veronica was already cooking.

"Steak, it's been in the marinade since yesterday."

"So, I got your voicemail."

"Hmm." She turned away from the stove. "Steve!" It was a minute before a boy walked in. "Are you all ready? Because you have to rush deliver this, I want him to get it warm."

"I'm ready Veronica."

"Helmet?"

"Come on.."

"Your mom will kill me if you don't wear it, you know that." He sighed. "Go get it." She wrapped the package she prepared and put it in a bag. Steve walked back in wearing his helmet. "Good, now you have to give this to him personally." He nodded. "Tell him to open the letter first, got it?"

"Yep, where was it again?"

"SRU headquarters, that's near Broadway."

"Right across from the goose, right?"

Veronica nodded and handed him the bag. "I don't want to know how you know that. Now go, you'll get your money when you come back."

"Thanks Veronica!" He said while rushing out.

Angela turned back to Veronica. "Ed?"

"It's Valentine's day."

"So, the important thing I needed to call you back about doesn't have anything to do with him?"

"No, it does."

Angela's smile broadened. "Did he ask you to move in with him?!" She asked excited. "Finally!"

"Uuh, no.. Greg and my mom walked in on us, she yelled at him and I moved out and into an hotel."

"What?" Angela asked surprised. "When you say, walked in on us.."

"He just came out of the shower and was wearing a towel, I was wearing his boxers and shirt."

"Aah.. so you had a fight and moved out?"

"Yep."

"And Ed didn't offer you to stay with him?"

"No, he did."

"And you didn't take that offer, because?"

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Right, right.. because you only spend every moment together that you can."

"Ange.."

"Which will be much easier now you're out in the open."

"We're not exactly.. out.. just yet. His colleague's don't know yet."

Angela nodded. "So, he's going to tell them today?"

Veronica sighed. "I don't know, should he?"

"Yes!"

"I just, we're at a crossroads now."

"And you needed my advice."

Veronica nodded. "He asked me yesterday, if I wasn't making a rash decision.. I didn't then, now I'm not so sure."

"What did she say?"

"She yelled, saying I was just 26. Called him a paedophile, cradle robber.."

Angela nodded. "Sounds like quite the fight."

"It was, she made me chose. Him or her."

"You chose him?" Veronica nodded. "Why?"

"Because he's never made me choose between them and he makes me happy."

"I think you now if you made the right decision."

"Just quit the psychology.."

Angela laughed. "You always do that to me."

"Yeah, but it was my minor. One of them anyway." She washed her hands. "I'm just so angry with her.. I never judged Greg.."

"But he's her age.."

"Doesn't make it necessary for her to yell.. At least now I don't have to sneak around anymore."

The boy walked back in.

"Did it work out?"

"Yeah, gave it to him."

"What does he look like?" Veronica asked, wanting to make sure he gave it to Ed.

The boy shrugged. "Old and bald."

Veronica smiled and nodded. "Sounds about right." She handed him the 20 bucks she promised him.

"Thanks Veronica, I can't wait to buy that new game."

"You know you have to wait here for your mom right?"

He nodded. "I know.. can't I just run to the store to buy it?"

Veronica shook her head. "No, I don't wanna die just yet."

"Fine.. can we at least play a game?"

"Sure, go set up whatever you want. I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

…

It was half past 12 on Valentine's day when a teenage boy walked into SRU, he walked towards the counter and put a delivery bag on it.

"Rush-delivery for Ed Lane." He smiled at Winnie.

"Okay, do you need me to sign?"

"I need to give it to him personally."

Winnie looked surprised, it was just a restaurant delivery-boy. "Uuh, okay.." She grabbed the microphone. "Constable Lane, front desk." She put the microphone back down. "He should be here any second."

The boy nodded. "Thanks." It wasn't long before Ed walked towards him. "Ed Lane?'

"Yes."

The boy handed him a bag and an envelope. "You have to open the envelope first."

Ed smiled as he saw the name of the restaurant. "Okay, thanks." The boy nodded and turned around to go back into the elevator. "Thanks Winnie." He smiled at her and walked into the briefing room. He dutifully opened the envelope first and read the letter that was inside.

He smiled and unpacked the bag. He then unwrapped the still flaming hot package and smiled when he found a grilled steak and fries. He unpacked another package and found a container with an hot apple pie and vanilla sauce.

The guys walked in, all wondering where Ed went off to. "That smells great!" Spike said as he stole a couple of fries. "Did you order lunch and not tell us?!" He then scolded.

"Nope." He took a bite from his steak. "Hmm.."

Spike noticed a note on the table and grabbed it.

"Spike.." Ed warned.

Spike shook his head and read the letter out loud.  
"_G-man, _

_You know I'm bad at the romancy things since I tend to over think it and can't see the use of valentine's day.._"

"Spike.. I'm serious." Ed got up, his face was set like thunder.

Jules sat down in a chair to enjoy the show, already knowing who this mystery woman was.

Spike stepped away from Ed and shook his head, continuing with the letter.  
_"But since I know you like it, I tried to think of something for you –came up blank- so I got you this. _

_Enjoy it, made it especially for you. _

_Love you,  
V._" He walked away from Ed again.

"Ed's got a girlfriend." Sam started teasing in a sing-song-y-voice. "Ed and V, sitting in a tree." Then Wordy and Spike joined in. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

"There's more!" Spike interrupted them. Ed gave up and sat back down to eat his steak before it got cold. Spike cleared his throat before continuing.  
_"Ps. Don't over think the stuff that happened yesterday, doing that enough for the both of us._

Pps. I'm sorry I have to work tonight, but it's kind of a big night for restaurants. Maybe you can come by after my shift? See enclosed key, room 4455."

"Oeh!" Sam continued. "At least one of us un-married men is getting laid tonight."

Ed shook his head. "I get why you aren't.." He finished his steak and started with his dessert.

"So, who's V?" Jules asked. He glared at her, she had been telling him he should just tell the guys already.

"A girl, woman.."

Jules smiled at his choice of words. "Anyone we know?"

Ed sighed, when he told Veronica he wanted his friends to know he didn't mean like this. "Yeah." He took another bite from his pie.

Sam chipped in. "Does this have anything to do with the cradle robber thing?"

Ed didn't answer but his face said enough.

"Okay.." Spike continued. "So she's much younger then you then.." He took another look at the letter and then he grabbed the bag the food came in. "Veronica?!"

They all turned towards Ed and looked at him expectantly. "Yep." He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"How long?"

"Half a year or so." He gathered the plates she had sent with the food. "Well, let's go train." He told them before walking out, ending the inquisition.

…

"V, there's someone at table 28 for you." Maria said as she walked into the kitchen that night.

Veronica didn't turn around and continued with cooking. "Does he have a complaint?"

"Special request."

She sighed. "Let me guess, ring in dessert?" She shook her head. "Already have 5 tonight. Really, are there no original guys anymore?"

Maria smiled at her. "Didn't ask."

"Angela, your kitchen." Veronica said before walking out. "28 you say?" Maria nodded. "Okay, thanks." She walked towards the table but smiled when she saw a bald man. "Taking your other girlfriend to my kitchen? Risky." She smiled at him as she stood next to him.

"I wouldn't dare." He smiled back and got up to kiss her. "Happy Valentine's."

"Happy Valentine's day." She kissed him briefly, noticing the looks they were getting. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at him.

He shook his head in fake disappointment. "Spending our first Valentine's dinner apart? Now that's unacceptable."

She looked around again. "Did you make a reservation?"

"No."'

"Come." She took his hand. "You're getting the chef's table." He grabbed his phone and put it back in his pocket. "Got everything?" He nodded. "Maria, table 28 is free."

"Thanks, V. We're swamped."

"I know."

They walked into the kitchen and Ed was confronted with all the noise, the last time he was there they were just cleaning up.

"Francois, chef's table for two." She told a man as she steered Ed through the kitchen to a sole table.

"Yes chef!"

"Sit down," She told Ed. "Francois will get the table ready, check the menu, I'll be back for your order." She smiled at him and handed him the menu. "I'll sit down with you when I can."

"Good." He took her hand. "Surprise me with the food."

"Okay, what are you in the mood for? Italian, French, Indian?"

"Indian main sounds good, I _love_ spicy food."

She chuckled, doubting he ever had a real Indian curry. "Spicy curry it is." She gave him a quick kiss just as Francois was approaching. "Be patient now, and don't distract me."

"I'll be good."

She huffed at him and walked back to Angela.

"So, he's here."

"Yep." She grabbed some spices from a cabinet.

"Those aren't on the menu."

"The man says he loves spicy food." She grabbed another couple of things from different cabinets and put them together on the counter.

"Canadian spicy or _real_ spicy.."

"We'll find out.."

…

**A/N Please leave me a review? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't work nor have I ever worked in a restaurant. And I know you shouldn't drink water after eating something spicy.**

She carried their plates towards the table and sat down opposite of him. "So, this isn't a real quiet table.."

"It's great, Veronica."

"Are you sure?"

"Seeing you in your natural habitat?" He joked. "I'm sure. So, curry?"

"M-hm."

"Doesn't smell that spicy."

"Yeah I didn't know how spicy you'd like it." She smiled as she took a bite. She always liked curry but her mother didn't like it and most Canadians found it too spicy so she couldn't put it on a menu either. "Besides, it hasn't been cooking since this morning.. so it's a little.."

He took a bite and swallowed it, taking a sip of his water. "Spicy." He cleared his throat. "Wow.." He took another bite and Veronica raised her eyebrows.

"You like it?" She asked. "Because you don't have to eat it if you don't.. I can get you something else."

"I told you, I like spicy food."

"Really?"

He smiled reassuringly. "Yes, really. It just caught me by surprise, though it shouldn't have since you studied there for a year."

"Yeah, the chef I was studying under kicked my ass a lot. Told me I had to stop making tourist curry."

He smiled. "In those words?"

"He doesn't speak English, so no.."

"Right, 'cause you are the mastermind that speaks English, French, Italian and Hindi."

"You forgot Spanish.." She took another bite. They both turned around when the fire alarm went off, automatically turning on the sprinklers. "Dammit, not on Valentine's.." Veronica shot up and walked towards the source, she pushed a man aside before putting a lid on the pan, then a blanket, pushed the button to turn off the sprinklers and walked out into the restaurant. Ed got up and followed her there. "Everyone, please sit back down." She got their attention. "It was a false alarm, nothing to worry about." They all looked at her. "Please sit back down, there's nothing to worry about." She watched as everyone started to sit back down. "Maria, call the fire department, tell them it was a false alarm." Maria nodded. Veronica walked back to her kitchen and towards the man. "Dammit Eduardo" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the freezer. "How many fucking times have I told you not to use too much alcohol!"

He looked at the ground.

"It's supposed to be a flambé, not a ceiling reaching flame!" She pointed in the general direction the restaurant is in. "It's Valentine's day! People just had their romantic dinners rudely disturbed."

"I'm sorry.."'

"Sorry doesn't cut it, we're all working our ass off to make everything run smooth and you light the kitchen on fire!"

He opened his mouth to say something about her eating more then she was working but decided against it and closed his mouth.

"That's a wise decision. If you weren't Jen's brother I would fire your ass.. Hell I would've fired your ass the second time that happened, half a year ago!" She took a calming breath. "Go home, I have no more place for you tonight."

"Veronica.." She glared at him. "Yes chef.." Then he went back into the kitchen while she stayed there. It wasn't long before Angela walked in.

"Did you finally fire his ass?"

"I can't, he's Jen's brother."

"Jennifer would get it, he's set the kitchen on fire like 8 times.."

"He didn't _actually_ set it on fire.. I just sent him home for the night. How's the cleaning up all the water going?"

"Good, we're almost done."

"Good." She and Angela walked back out. "Let's get this cleaned up fast so we can try to save Valentine's."

"Yes chef!" came a dozen replies.

"Good, now I'll go do my job and help Maria with the angry mob." She smiled at Angela. "What do you reckon it sets us back? Half an hour?" Maria nodded. "Great.." She walked towards Ed. "I'll be right back." He smiled and nodded.

"Maria." Veronica got her attention.

"Veronica, good. Got Jennifer on line 2." She handed her the phone.

"Thanks." She accepted the phone and pushed the button. "Jen, hi."

"_Thank god, Maria just called me. What the hell happened?"_

"Your brother.. Jen, I gave him a million shots.."

_Jennifer sighed. "I know.. it's just a rough time."_

"I know, he has a wife and kids and bills to pay.. just talk to him or something, 'cause we can't go on like this.."

"_I know, everybody is okay though?"_

"Yeah, no one got hurt. Guests are getting impatient though.."

"_Please offer them a glass of sparkling wine or something each, please?"_

"Yeah sure.. Go enjoy your dinner, say hi to Freddy for me."

"_He hates that you call him that."_

"I know." She chuckled. "Gotta take care of some stuff here, bye." She hung up the phone and walked towards the middle of the dining area. "Ladies and gentleman, if I could have your attention please." Everyone turned towards her. "My name is Veronica Mancini, I'm the chef. I apologize for the fire alarm, but like I said earlier it was a false alarm. Unfortunately it did activate the sprinklers in the kitchen. This will set us back about half an hour, please be patient. In the mean time you will be offered a glass of prosecco on the house." She smiled at them. "Thank you for your understanding, and again I apologize for the inconvenience."

…

It was another 20 minutes before everybody was enjoying their dessert and Veronica had the time to sit with Ed.

"You were yelling at him pretty loud."

She put his desert down in front of him and sat across from him. "You could hear me out here?"

"Muffled, yeah. Another couple of minutes and I would've started negotiating."

She smiled t him. "Not the first time he set off the alarm." She rubbed her face. "It can happen to anyone, it just happens a lot with him. I got sick off it."

"Did you fire him?"

"No."

"Sweet of you."

"The owner, Jennifer, he's her brother. He's got a wife and kids and bills to pay.."

"Still, nice of you."

She shrugged. "I guess, anyway, I have to clean up here before going home.. you can go if you want?"

"Are you kidding me? I think I was promised Valentine's day sex.."

Her brow furrowed. "I never.."

"Well, not in those words.. but you told me to come by your room and gave me a key.."

She smiled at him. "I did. Did you like your lunch?"

"I loved my lunch. Of course now everyone in SRU knows we're dating.."

"I didn't deliver it myself.."

"Spike grabbed the letter."

"Aah.. anyway," She smiled at him as she got up. "I'll start cleaning up, the sooner we can go to my hotel room."

…


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I'm going to look at a couple of places today."

He looked up from buttoning his shirt, Veronica still lying on his bed. "Buying?"

"Renting."

"Bad neighbourhood?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Wouldn't dare. Thank you for making breakfast in bed."

"You're very welcome." He leaned down on the bed to kiss her again. "I'll be right back." He smiled before he walked into the bathroom. He smiled when he walked back out. "I don't remember putting it there." He said, referring to the SRU uniform she was wearing.'

"No, your shirt was on the couch, the pants were next to the bed.."

"And the cuffs, gun, taser and baton?" He could swear he'd put the gun in his safe.

She shrugged. "Figured the outfit wasn't complete without those."

He smiled and walked towards her. "I have to be at work in 20 minutes."

"No, you _want_ to be at work in 20 minutes.. you're always at _least_ half an hour early.. So that gives you 45 minutes.."

He started unbuttoning her –his- shirt and smiled when he saw she wasn't wearing underwear. "You know I have to concentrate in this uniform today?"

"So?" She softly bit his earlobe. "I promise I won't wear it at SRU."

"How can I concentrate in it when it's smelling like you and sex?"

"Sniper breathing?" She joked letting him take off the uniform. "Heard you're _very_ good at it."

He shook his head as he let the shirt fall to the ground. "I just got dressed.."

"No one's making you undress. With a little bit of effort you can even keep your jeans on."

"I wasn't planning on making this quick?"

Her hand trailed down his chest and into his jeans. "If I'm the only one you want all over you, you better make it quick."

…

"I have to be at work in 10 minutes."

"Then you should go soon." She said, re-buttoning his shirt.

"Oh, V?"

She looked up at him and softly kissed him. "M-hm?"

"Stay out of my gun-safe."

"Then make the code a little more complicated."

"How did you guess it anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Your birthday.. really?'

"Next time I'll put yours in." He kissed her. "I really have to go."

"Then go."

…

"V, there's a man asking for you in the restaurant."

"Ed again?"

"No, says his name is Jeff."

Then Angela looked up. "Jeff? Young, handsome, black hair?"

Maria nodded. "Uh, yeah.."

"Veronica, you can't talk to the guy.."

"Yeah I can."

"He's been a jerk to you.."

"What am I missing?" Maria asked, clearly confused.

"Jeff is her ex-professor."

"The one you slept with?"

"Yep." Veronica washed her hands. "Thanks Maria." She smiled at them before leaving. "Jeff."

"Hey."

"We're not actually open yet.."'

He gestured towards the chair opposite him, smiling. "I know, but Maria let me in anyway."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you, talk to you."

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to talk to you. You haven't showed up in any of my classes yet."

"I've been busy." She sat down opposite him.

"Can I come back for dinner?"

"I'll ask Maria if she can make a reservation for 2."

He shook his head. "Just me. Betty has to work late."

"Okay, sure. What time?"

"7?"

"Sure." She got up.

He stopped her by taking her wrist. "Can't you stay a little longer?"

"What do we have to talk about?"

"Stuff." He shrugged. "So you're not doing anything with your criminology degree?"

She sat back down. "Nope."

"Don't you think that's a waste?"

"I was young back then."

"You finished it faster than anyone ever has." She nodded. "It suited you, I think you know that. The 'Perfect Murder' paper you wrote.. strong stuff."

"Planning a perfect murder is easy Jeff."

He nodded. "For you, yes. I couldn't find anything to arrest you on."

"I liked my subject."

"Me, yes." He smiled again. "Aren't you glad you didn't kill me?"

"Complimenting yourself again, are you?"

He took her hand. "Oh, come on."

She looked at their hands. "I've got to go back to work." She got up. "7, Jeff."

"I'll be here, can't wait."

She let him out before locking the door again and returning to the kitchen.

"He was flirting with you." Angela said once Veronica was back in the kitchen. Maria nodded, agreeing with Angela.

"No he wasn't. He was just being Jeff."

"He would've been reported for sexual harassment a long time ago if he talked to everyone like that."

Veronica shook her head. "Besides, even if he was flirting with me. I'm not flirting with him. I'm with Ed."

Angela nodded. "Just making sure you know you are."

…

The doorbell rang. "Expecting someone?" Ed asked as he was making dinner in her new apartment.

"No." She came from her bedroom and opened the door. "Greg, mom.."

"Can we come in?" Jessie asked.

"Depends, can you be nice to Ed?" Jessie nodded. Veronica moved aside. "Come on in."

Jessie glanced over at the kitchen. "Evening, Ed."

"Good evening, Jessie." He smiled at her. "All ready for the wedding next month?"

"Almost, yes."

"Good." He smiled at them, he and Veronica hadn't talked about it but he knew she wasn't sure if they were still invited to the wedding. "I'll get going." He smiled at Veronica. "I'm just a phone call away."

"Please stay," Jessie said. "There are some things I want to ask you as well."

He glanced at Veronica. "Let me just turn off the stove." When he came back he sat down next to her and took her hand.

"So?" Veronica asked.

"You're my daughter and I love you." Veronica rolled her eyes. "And since you moved out I've been thinking, a lot. I've seen you happier in the last couple of months than I have in years. Secretive, but happy." Veronica nodded. "Are you, happy?"

"I am, mom. I really am."

"And Ed makes you happy?"

Veronica glanced at Ed and smiled. "He does."

"Then I guess I will have to learn to accept that you're.. dating him." She smiled at Veronica. "Because I don't want to lose you, you mean the world to me Veronica. I've been a fool, and I overreacted."

"I get where you were coming from, I really do. I understand you've got some.. _issues_ with me dating someone your age, but there was a reason we kept it from you for a while."

Jessie nodded. "So, we're getting married next week." She smiled again. "If you haven't burned your dress yet.."

"It's still in my closet."

"Good, guess you have your date ready."

"If we're still allowed to come.."

"Of course." Jessie reached over and grabbed Veronica's hand. "I'm sorry."

Veronica nodded. "Me too, I should've told you."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk with Ed for a second?"

"Sure." She got up and touched Ed's shoulder. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Jessie waited until she was gone before continuing. "She really does seem happy, I wish it was with someone her own age.. but then again she never did like boys her own age."

"I know." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did."

"I'll be watching you, Ed. If you hurt my daughter.."

He shook his head. "I won't, I love her and I want to protect her for as long as I can."

"Consider yourself a warned man."

He smiled at her. "I will. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"We can't," Jessie smiled. "We're having dinner with my parents." She raised her voice. "Veronica!"

"All ready with the intimidation talk?"

Jessie smiled. "Yes, we're going to go."

"Stay, have dinner. Ed's a decent.. cook."

"Dinner with your grandparents."

Veronica laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you." She came close so she could hug Veronica. "Thank you honey, for forgiving me."

"Thank you."

…

"Leaving so early?" Ed asked as she was getting dressed. "It's not time for work yet."

"Going by the university."

"Why?"

"Going to attend a class of Jeff's."

He sighed. "Why..?"

"Just because."

"I don't like you seeing that slime ball.."

"Ed.."

"I saw the look in his eyes.."

"Ed.."

"He wants to get in your pants again."

"I don't want in his." She put on her shoes. "Is it because I used to sleep with him?"

"Yes."

Veronica shook her head amused, not expecting him to be that honest. "I don't mind you talking to Donna, do I?"

"I haven't slept with her."

Veronica looked up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah.. really.."

"But you've kissed her."

He looked surprised at her, how did she even know? "Yes..'

"And messed around."

"How do you..?"

"I'm a profiler, a pretty damn good one too. It's a little obvious, the way you look at each other."

"I don't look at her.."

"You look at her like you've slept with her and wouldn't mind doing it again. You don't see me making some big deal about that.."

"But you like Donna."

"I do, but definitely not because you've seen her naked and vice versa."

"I don't like Jeff."

"Frankly honey, I don't care." She kissed him. "I love you, and I will see you after work?"

He nodded. "Love you too."

…

**A/N Oeh, Jeff's back. What'll happen with him..**


	13. Chapter 13

She walked in, the class hadn't started yet. She took a seat in the back. It wasn't long until Jeff walked in and took his spot in front of the big group.

"Good morning everybody." It was silent. "Hope you all had a good weekend, because I'm afraid I've got a little bad news. The perfect murder paper, it was a mess. There was only 1 good paper, and that paper was plagiarized." He held it up. "The program we use to spot such papers was out of use, luckily for me I know this paper already. I've read it with one of my students, 10 years ago."

"How can you remember a paper that was written 10 years ago." One of his students asked.

"Because it was one out of 5 'Perfect Murder' papers that actually were perfect, in the 10 years I've been teaching."

Veronica smiled knowing it must've been hers. "I'm new to this class," She leaned in and said to the person next to her. "is it any good?"

"Yeah, normally.. but for the past couple of weeks he's been talking about this former student of his a lot. Comparing all of us.. it's getting a little annoying."

Veronica smiled. "I can imagine."

The student next to her started speaking so that Jeff could hear him. "This former student you've been talking about so much lately, what does he do now?"

Jeff looked up and made eye contact with Veronica before answering the boy. "_She_ is a chef, actually."

"But if she was so good.."

"She graduated when she was 16, no one wanted her."

Veronica spoke up. "Maybe she didn't want to work a boring job for the rest of her life?"

"Catching murderers isn't boring." A girl up front said.

Another student spoke up. "16 is young to finish college, how did she do that?"

"I bet she was super smart or something, right?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes, you could call her a genius. I believe her IQ is around 160, but I'm not completely sure."

"Poor girl."

Jeff turned towards the boy saying this. "Why that? She can do anything she wants."

Veronica spoke up again. "She's not normal."

"That's a little harsh."

She shrugged. "Everyone just wants to be normal, don't they?"

Jeff shook his head. "She was happy not being normal."

"Was she?" Veronica looked at him. "Are you sure of that, being her teacher maybe she just put up a front?"

"I don't think so, we were pretty close. I mentored her."

Veronica smiled at him. 'Pretty close' was a bit of an understatement.

Another boy in the front spoke up. "So she became a chef? That's a waste.."

Jeff nodded. "I agree. She has an amazing mind, could catch many criminals." He smiled at Veronica. "Let's get back on track, today we're going to discuss psychological profiling again.."

…

"Miss Mancini, do you mind staying for a while?" Veronica nodded and smiled before walking to the front.

"Wazzup?" She smiled at him.

"Wazzup, really?" He smiled. "I remember the first time you said that. Come to think of it, the only time."

She looked surprised at him. "Do you?"

"Yes, it was the day after we first slept together." He smiled. "I mean, after I took your virginity."

"Wow, you really get a kick out of that don't you?"

"Me being the first guy you ever slept with? Owyeah.." He smiled. "Remember you were afraid to tell me?"

"Yeah, I do."

He shook his head. "Thinking I wouldn't want you.' He put a hand on her cheek. "I really love you."

She took a step back, making him remove his hand. "Love_d_, you mean."

"Of course. What did I say?"

"Love."

He smiled. "Now that's crazy. How are you and that cop doing?"

"Good, he started work again."

"How about I treat you to lunch? It's nothing near as good as what you cook.."

"Sounds good."

…

"Do you have a kid yet?"

Jeff almost choked in his food.

"Take that as a 'No'."

"No, Betty.. she doesn't want one."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He looked up at her."Why?"

"Because I know how much you want one."

"What about you, do you still want a kid?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Me and Ed.. we're not really anywhere near that conversation."

"We had that conversation."

She huffed. "I wasn't even 19 when we did. I was foolish."

"You were never foolish."

"When we had that conversation I thought we would be together forever. Foolish."

He took her hand. "We still can.."

She took her hand back. "You really _are_ flirting with me."

"Can you blame me?"

"Yes, you're married and I'm in a relationship. With a man, I love." She got up. "A real man, one who hasn't lied to me for years."

"Ronnie.."

"Thank you for lunch."

He took her arm. "Please, sit down. Finish lunch with me. I won't flirt."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

She nodded and sat down, hating herself for not being able to say 'no'.

"How did you like my class?"

She smiled and shrugged. "It was okay."

"Were you happy, with me?"

"At the time, but when I look back on it.."

"I really thought you were happy."

"When I was actually _with_ you, yes.. but as soon as I left your house. It was just all gone. I felt dirty, and.. wrong."

He nodded. "Do you really prefer being normal over being smart?"

"I didn't say that."

"Subtext."

"Sometimes, yes. I wonder what my life would've been like."

"You belong to the 0,001% of the smartest people in the world."

"I'm aware. Though I didn't take all the IQ tests, I stopped after a while. Not caring if my IQ is 160 or 180. It doesn't change who I am."

"I still think it's a shame you don't use that criminology degree."

"I don't care what you think, Jeff."

"Sure you do."

Her phone started ringing, she checked caller ID, 'Ed'. She smiled at Jeff before picking up. "Hey, honey."

"_We need you."_

"We?"

"_The team, Greg. He wants your opinion."_

"About what?"

"_A subject, he wants a second opinion on the profile."_

"Sure, do you need me to come over?"

"_That'd be good."_

"Just text me the address. See you in a little bit."

She got up and smiled at Jeff. "Gotta go."

"Your tough, brave cop needs you?"

She nodded and smiled. "You forgot strong. Maybe I'll see you around."

…

"So, where's this subject?" She asked as she walked towards Ed, the rest were standing a few feet away.

"There wasn't one." Ed said, pulling her close.

"Then why.."

He kissed her cheek. "I missed you.."

She kissed him and smiled at him. "I missed you too."

"You were with Jeff pretty long."

She pushed him away and took a step back. "You called me away from lunch because you were _jealous_?"

"I.. he's.." He was a little confused at the shift in her mood, she was smiling at him just a second ago.

She slapped him. "Don't you _ever_ manipulate me like that again."

"But.."

"No, I was having lunch with an old friend. You had absolutely no right whatsoever."

His eyes hardened. "Yes, I do. He's a slime ball and I'm your boyfriend."

"If you keep this going you won't be for long." She turned around and got back into her car.

Ed turned around to see everyone looking at him. He felt his cheek, it was still warm. "It was supposed to be romantic.." He mumbled.

"So.." Jules started.

Ed nodded. "That didn't go as I wanted it."

"We figured."

"You know what she's going to do now, don't you?" Greg asked, Ed shook his head. "She's either going to Angela's to complain or back to lunch with Jeff and complain."

Ed groaned. "He's.. I just want to keep her safe."

"I know, but she's smart enough to walk away."

"Is she?" Ed said. "Because I don't think she's thinking with her head."

"And what _would_ she be thinking with?"

"I don't want to think about it.."

…


	14. Chapter 14

"Uh, Jessie.. hi.." Ed said as he opened the door later that evening. "Uh, Veronica isn't here."

He had tried calling her, but she hadn't picked up her phone. It seemed she was still mad at him. He only hoped she hadn't talked to her mother about him. Because Jessie had warned him not to hurt her, and he did. If she was here to kick his ass he would take it like a man.

"I know, I'm here for you. I want to talk to you."

O-oh, he looked around his apartment for a second. Suddenly unsure if he wanted to take it like a man. He was suddenly very nervous, he thought for a second but couldn't make up a decent excuse so he stepped aside. "Come on in." He closed the door behind her. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm not planning on staying here long."

"Okay.."

"So earlier today, Veronica was over at my house. Looking through some old stuff I found from when she was a kid."

"Okay.."

"And the doorbell rang, I opened it to find, Jeff there.. he's.."

Ed interrupted her. "Her old professor.."

"Yes, they've had an.. affair." Ed nodded. "She quickly walked down the stairs, told me she would go through the rest later and he led her to his car."

Ed could feel his blood starting to boil. "Led?" He tried to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Yes, led.. I don't want her hanging around him again, he isn't a good influence."

"I agree, he's a creep."

"Yes, now if you could tell my daughter that. I'm sure she would listen to you."

Ed huffed. "Well currently she's not talking to me at all."

"Did you hurt her?"

"I told her my opinion about Jeff, told her I didn't like her hanging around him. Going to lunch with him, I told her all he wants from her, is sex." Jessie raised her eyebrows, wanting him to continue. "I told her that I'm her boyfriend and wanted to keep her safe. She slapped me and told me that if I kept _this_ up, I wouldn't be her boyfriend for long."

"This?"

"I have no idea." He sighed. "She isn't picking up her phone when I call her, so if you want someone to tell her how bad Jeff is.. maybe Greg or Angela.."

Jessie nodded. "I'm glad you agree with me on Jeff."

"I'm glad that either I'm not paranoid or we're both paranoid."

Jessie smiled at him. "I think you want the best for my daughter."

"I do, and I really think that doesn't involve Jeff."

"Me too." She zipped up her coat again. "Well, thank you for this talk."

"You're welcome, thank you for coming to me."

Jessie nodded. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, I would love to have you and Greg over for dinner sometime."

"Sounds good." She shook Ed's hand before leaving.

…

A couple of days had passed, Veronica hadn't talked to Ed. She was still too mad at him.

His phone rang, he hoped it was Veronica but was disappointed when caller ID said it was Greg. "Hey, Greg."

"_Hey, so she's mad at me too." Ed sighed. "Told me she didn't want anything to do with me if I treated her a like a child."_

"Take it you talked to her about Jeff."

"_Yes."_

"I'll go stop by Angela's, I don't like where this is going."

"_Me either, want me to come with you?"_

"No, I'll be fine."

He hung up and grabbed his coat and keys. He drove to Angela's house and sighed when she didn't open the door. He then drove to the restaurant.

"Hey Maria." He smiled at her as he walked in.

Maria smiled at him. "Ed, hi. What are you doing here, aren't you and Veronica going out for dinner somewhere?"

"No." His brow furrowed. "Veronica isn't here?"

Maria was stunned. "No, she needed an evening off. Said she was going to dinner, I assumed.."

Ed sighed. "I need to talk to Angela, is it okay if I walk through?"

"Yes, of course."

He walked through the restaurant, it was still early so there was barely anyone eating. "Angela." He called, trying to get her attention.

"Hey,' She smiled at him. "Date didn't go well?"

"We need to talk, about Veronica."

"Sure, okay." She followed him to a quieter part of the kitchen. "Is she alright?" She asked a little concerned.

"I don't know, she hasn't been talking to me for the past three days and talks a lot to Jeff.."

"Mr sleaze ball. "

"Ah, you know of him." Angela nodded. "She's not talking to me or Greg and we don't like where this is going. Her hanging around with Jeff.."

She shrugged. "Me neither, but she likes the guy."

"I know, now if maybe you can talk to her about him.."

"I'll see what I can do, but I don't promise anything."

He smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you."

…

He opened the door and smiled when Veronica stood there. Though his smile faded when he saw the look on her face.

"Son of a bitch."

"Good evening to you too, want to come in?"

"No. First you lecture me about Jeff, then you sent Greg and Angela to do it. And when that doesn't work.."

He sighed, Angela told him yesterday she was now being ignored as well. She was dumping all of her friends and anyone who was close to her. She also skipped work sometimes, something she never did before.

"When that doesn't work you stop by Jeff's house and intimidate him?!"

"I care about you."

He'd stopped by Jeff's house earlier today, told him that it wasn't a good idea if he continued seeing Veronica. He then not so subtly shown him his gun.

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"He doesn't care about you."

"He's a friend Ed."

"No, he's _pretending_ to be your friend, just so he can sleep with you again!"

"Oh come on! Not that again!" She turned around to leave.

He grabbed her arm. "No, you're going to listen to me. He just wants to sleep with you again, and he _will_ turn violent if you don't give him what he wants. Because he's _that_ type of man."

"No he's not, he's a decent man."

"He's not. I think you know that, deep down. Because you're a good profiler, you want to believe he's this good guy. But he's not. He's a cheating, child molesting jackass."

"You don't even know him."

"I know his kind."

"Shut up Ed."

"No, you need to hear this because all of your friends have been trying to tell you. He is a jerk, you're just not safe hanging around with him."

"We're over," She signaled between them. "We are _so_ over.."

"When he hurts you, I will be here Veronica. When you change your mind about him, about us.."

"I won't."

"I hope you will, because I love you. I hope you will realize that I'm not the jealous boyfriend right now. I'm the concerned boyfriend."

She walked away.

…

**A/N They broke up?! Oh no, *cue dramatic music* papapapamm…**


	15. Chapter 15

"What's with you?" Wordy asked the next day, completely out of breath. Ed was training them hard, harder than ever. "You've been a slave driver all morning.."

Greg walked in and smiled, then he looked around. Everyone was sitting, trying to catch their breath. "What happened to you?"

Spike looked up. "Ed's upset about something."

"Am not."

"He's working us like crazy.. not healthy.."

Sam looked at Ed. "Whatever Veronica said.. don´t take it out on us."

Ed's eyes hardened. "Thanks to constable Braddock, you all get another go at the obstacle course."

Spike shoved Sam, they all got up when Greg spoke up. "No, go inside. Rest, drink some water. Briefing room in 15 minutes.

"Thanks, Sarge." Everyone mumbled and got up.

Greg waited until they left. "So, she's still not talking to you?"

"Oh, she's talking alright. Yelling.." He sighed. "She broke up with me."

Greg shook his head. "When?"

"Last night."

"Why?"

"Because I intimidated Jake.."

Greg chuckled. "You really thought that would work?"

"No, but I needed to try. What am I going to do Greg?"

"Nothing?"

"I can't.. not when I know she's still seeing him.."

Greg shrugged. "She's not talking to you, so I don't think you've got much of a choice."

"Yeah.."

"Just don't work the guys so hard.. they still need to be able to walk."

"I know.."

…

Ed sighed, he didn't like sitting in his house alone anymore. It had been three weeks since Veronica broke up with him. Four weeks since he last slept with her, made love to her. But he could still remember every detail. How beautiful she looked in the dimmed lights, the noises she made when he.. He was taken from his train of thought when there was pounding on the door. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the pounding. The noises she made when he kissed her neck, the look on her face when she.. The pounding returned. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"Ed, are you home?"

He shot up when he heard Veronica's voice. He recognized it as hers but it didn't sound like her at all. It was quiet and small.

"Coming!" He almost ran to the door.

He opened it and saw how she stood before him. Her clothes were rumpled, her eye was fat and her nose had been bleeding. "Veronica." He said concerned. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her. "What happened?" He was about to look at her face again when she hugged him tight.

She started crying. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He rubbed her back soothingly. "Ssh, it's okay. Everything's okay." He kissed the top of her head. "You're with me now, you're okay."

He waited patiently until the crying subsided. He pulled back to look at her again. "Come, sit down." He steered her towards his couch. "I'll make you some tea."

She listened to him and sat down. Wiping away the tears with her sleeve. It wasn't long until he handed her a cup of tea.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry, for not listening to you. I'm so sorry." He took her hand. "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk, and whatever else.."

"It's okay." He interrupted her. "I've got a pretty thick skin. Just tell me what happened."

"You were right.."

"About?" He asked, although he had a pretty good idea of what happened.

"Jeff.. he just wanted sex.. when I.. I told him I didn't want to, because he's married and I still loved you.." She took a sip from her tea. "He hit me."

"Eye?"

She nodded. "He told me that I was just a tease. Called me some names, said some lousy stuff.. I told him to get out, he tried to force himself on me.."

Ed was trying to keep his temper under control. "Tried?"

"Yeah.. I, hit him. He hit me back, bloody nose. I hit him and ran. I could hear him running behind me, I jumped in my car and drove here."

"Where is he now?"

"I don't know.."

Ed grabbed his phone and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I just need to make a phonecall."

"Stay here?"

He nodded and sat down again. "Sure."

"Who are you calling?"

"Greg." He held the phone to his ear as the number dialed.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, Ed please.." She begged him.

"I'm calling Greg, baby. This jackass is not getting away with hitting you."

"_Ed?" Greg asked surprised, he'd picked up the phone in the middle of the sentence._

"Greg, good. Is it okay if I drop Veronica off with you?"

"_Sure, why?"_

"I need to have a talk with Jeff."

"_What did he do?"_

"He hit Veronica, black eye and bloody nose."

"_Son of a.." Ed could hear ruffling on the other side. "Bring her here, I'm coming with you. Jessie can keep an eye on her."_

"Okay, we'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up the phone and kissed Veronica on the top off her head again. "I'm guessing you didn't get your nose checked out?"

Veronica looked down and shook her head.

"Okay, I'm going to drop you off at your mom's. I'm sure she won't mind taking you to the hospital."

"What are you going to do to Jeff?"

His eyes hardened. "Nothing he doesn't deserve."

He got up and held the door open for her. "Come on, it doesn't look broken but I want to be sure."

She nodded and walked towards him, stopping right in front of him. "I can't tell you how sorry I am.. I should've listened to you.."

"It's okay." He smiled and gently cupped her cheek.

"No, it's not. You've never lied to me, you've never played me. He has, I just hoped.."

"I know, you still look up to him. And I get that, he was your teacher, your mentor. He shouldn't have taken advantage of you, not then and not now."

"He didn't take advantage, I wanted it."

Ed shook his head. "But he knew better, you were having a crush on your teacher. He was engaged and knew better. He should've turned you down instead of welcomed you into his bed."

"I love you, Ed. I still love you."

"I still love you too."

She raised up and gently kissed him, being careful not to hurt herself.

He smiled at her. "Come on, let's go."

She followed him to his car and sat in the passenger seat. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Have a talk."

She shook her head. "Now I think we both know you're going to do more to him then talk."

"Where should he be right now?"

"Class." She looked over at him. "That doesn't answer my question. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet."

"You're not going to kill him, are you? I don't like dating a man in prison. I prefer dating the man who puts people there."

He smiled while keeping an eye on the road. "So, you want to start dating again?"

"If you can forgive me for being a total bitch."

He glanced over at her and smiled. "Of course I can. In fact, I already have."

She put her hand on his thigh. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Just remember that for when I'm being a little jealous."

She smiled at him and nodded. "I will."

…

"Veronica!" Her mother said when she saw her. "O my god. Jeff did this?"

Veronica nodded. "Greg." She said as he appeared from behind Jessie. "I'm so sorry for being mad at you. You, Ed and Angela were only looking out for me.."

"It's fine." He gently hugged Veronica. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Jessie." Ed started. "Can you and Veronica go to the ER, I think they should take a look at her nose."

Jessie nodded. "Of course. Thank you."

Ed nodded and looked at Greg. "You ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Ed was already out the door when Veronica grabbed Greg's arm. "Don't let him do anything stupid. I don't want him to lose his job and go to jail.."

"I'll try, but Jeff has it coming."

…


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Not really happy with the Ed/Jeff confrontation here.. but I've got something planned for a later chapter that'll hopefully make up for it.**

**I know it's been a little while, but I've got another round of exams starting tomorrow.**

Greg and Ed walked towards the classroom.

"Let me handle this?"

Greg nodded. "As long as you're not out of control." He then turned to two uniformed officers following them. Greg had called it in so they could officially arrest him. "Stay back with me." They both nodded.

Ed opened the door and they all walked in.

"Police." Ed said holding up his badge for everyone to see. "Class is dismissed." Everyone looked at each other before slowly starting to pack their bags.

He walked towards Jeff, who already looked like he didn't want to be here.

"So, Jeff." Ed started, standing in front of him. "Where'd you get that big bruise?"

"I ran into a cabinet."

"Was that before or after you hit Veronica?"

Jeff smiled at him. "That cocktease?" He huffed. "Never did such a thing."

Ed´s eyes narrowed. "Jeff Goodwin, you are under arrest for assault. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You've got the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back." Ed said grabbing his cuffs. He waited but Jeff didn't turn around. "Are you resisting arrest? _Please_ tell me you are resisting arrest." Jeff was silent. "Turn around." He stood there not moving. "Okay." Ed grabbed one of his hands to cuff him but Jeff struggled to get free. Ed smacked him into the ground, face first. He kneeled down beside him and put a knee on his lower back. "Hands." He put a little more weight on his knee when Jeff didn't listen.

"Ouch!"

Ed grabbed his hands and cuffed him before roughly pulling him up. He walked him to the uniformed officers waiting with Greg. "You can take him to get booked, watch him. No need to be gentle." He handed him off.

"Yes sir." One of them said. They walked Jeff through the school, everyone was watching them. Ed could hear the whispers, everyone was asking each other if they knew something.

"You did good Ed." Greg smiled at him.

"I'm so glad he resisted arrest."

Greg laughed and patted him on his back. "So am I."

"Veronica just texted me they're back home, come on. I want to make sure her nose is okay."

…

"Veronica?" Ed called out as they walked into the house.

"Living room."

He hastily shrugged off his jacket, hung it and walked to her. "Are you okay?" He studied her face.

"Yeah, fine. It wasn't broken."

"Good." He hugged her close. "Good." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "I've missed you so much.."

"I've missed you too, sorry I've been a fool."

"That's fine." He gently kissed her. "You're here now."

"What did you do to him?"

He smiled at her. "Arrested him."

"Didn't hurt him?"

"Well, he did resist arrest.." She smiled at him. "He really did, ask Greg."

"M-hm.." She smiled at him. "I love you, really."

"I know." He kissed her gently. "How about I take you home, cook for you?"

"Sounds good."

They got up and went to Greg and Jessie who stood in the kitchen. "We're going to go."

Jessie nodded at Ed.

Ed glanced between Greg and Jessie. "How about the four of us have dinner tomorrow? My place, I'll cook."

Jessie glanced at Greg before nodding. "Sounds good, tomorrow is Monday, so you don't have to work right?" She asked looking at Veronica.

"Yeah, that's right."

Ed took Veronica's hand. "Good, let's say, 7?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

…

They were watching TV not much later when Ed turned towards her. "Move in with me?"

Veronica turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide.

"I love you, I want to be with you every minute of every day. _Please_ move in with me?" He waited a minute, but she didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Just say 'yes'. We can talk about the details later, it doesn't have to be tomorrow."

"I.." She sighed. "I've been such a bitch to you, and you're not even mad. Instead you ask me to move in with you?"

"I love you."

"And that just makes everything I did okay?"

He gently touched her cheek. "What did you do?"

"I.."

"Did you cheat on me?"

"No."

"Did you try to kill me?"

"Well, no.."

"You didn't betray me, Veronica. Yes, you slapped me. Yes, you called me a jackass. But I've been slapped and called names before, I knew you weren't.. you. So, please, _please_ move in with me."

Veronica smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll move in with you."

"Good." He kissed her and pulled her on top of him on the couch. "Oh, and we _will_ tell your mother and Greg tomorrow."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Because the last time we wanted to keep something from them.."

"Okay, okay.." She kissed him and unbuttoned his shirt. "You know what Angela always told me?"

"What?" He kissed her neck.

She pulled of his shirt. "A little fighting is good for a relationship." She kissed him. "Because then you get to have make-up sex."

He got up and lifted her in his arms. "I do like make-up sex.." He kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.

…

"So, I'll go tell my landlord that this is my final month. If I ask nicely, he may just let me go early." She said the next morning after they'd woken up.

"Then maybe you should ask nicely."

"I will."

He pulled her on top of him. "We do have to go grocery shopping.."

"You don't have enough food?"

"To cook for four people? No. You were still pissed at me yesterday morning."

"Yeah.." She kissed him and slipped her hand into his boxers. "We don't have to do that _now_.. do we?"

He groaned and turned them around so he was on top. "No, we don't."

…

"You're wearing long sleeves?" Ed asked a little later. "It's way too warm.."

She pulled up her sleeves and showed him the bruises around her wrists. "I don't want my mother, or Greg for that matter, knowing that we had rough sex and used your cuffs. Do you?"

He smiled at her and shook his head. "Definitely not." He took her wrists. "I'm sorry for hurting you." He rubbed her wrists.

"They don't hurt."

He nodded. "And when I made them?"

"Trust me, pain was not on my mind at that point."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good, now let's go shopping." He took her hand and together they walked to the store.

…


	17. Chapter 17

"Should be Greg and your mom." Ed said when the doorbell rang. "Can you open the door?"

"Sure." She got up off the counter, kissed him quickly and opened the door. "Hey, come on in." She smiled at them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Greg smiled back at her. "Coffee?"

Veronica nodded and looked over at Jessie. "Same."

"Sit, I'll go get it." She pointed to the couch.

They sat down and looked behind them in the open kitchen. "Hi Ed."

Ed turned around for a second to smile at them before turning back to dinner. They watched how Veronica grabbed their coffee's and teased Ed about the apron he was wearing.

They heard Ed answer sarcastically. "Thank you, I love you too." Before he gave her a quick kiss.

Veronica blushed and looked over to the couch to see them quickly turn around, pretending they weren't watching.

"Here you go." She said as she put the drinks down. "So, Ed's almost done. How was your day?"

Jessie smiled and looked over at Greg. "It was nice, both not having to work."

Ed walked in and sat down next to Veronica, immediately taking her hand. "Dinner's in the oven, will be done in about 15 minutes."

He glanced over at Veronica to see how nervous she was. They had decided to tell them before dinner, so they would be able to have a good time after that. Assuming Jessie wouldn't be mad about it. The nerves were killing her, and he knew it.

"So, we've got something to tell you."

That got Jessie's attention as she sat up straighter. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Veronica laughed. "God, no.."

Ed smiled as he looked at Veronica and then back at Jessie and Greg. "She's moving in with me." He could see the shock on Jessie's face before she tried to hide it.

"That's.. soon.."

Veronica shrugged. "Well, we've been dating for.. 9 months or so."

"Oh, yeah.. right." Jessie glanced at Greg. He smiled at her, knowing how hard of a time she would have with this. "So, you're moving in here?"

Veronica nodded, Ed squeezed her hand softly and smiled at her. "Yes, I talked to my landlord this afternoon. I'll be moving in before the end of the month."

"Okay, thank you for telling me."

Veronica got up. "I'm going to check on the oven."

Ed got up and shook his head. "I'm cooking." He noticed the look in her eyes, silently telling him she just needed to do _something_. "But.. if you could set the table?"

"Yeah, sure.' She smiled and followed him to the kitchen to grab the cutlery and plates.

Ed lowered his voice. "That went well."

"I think.." Veronica whispered back. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Letting me do something."

"Anytime, now go."

…

"So," Veronica started during dinner. "Are you looking forward to getting married?"

Greg smiled at her before he took Jessie's hand and looked at her. "Extremely. Just a couple more days, and I'll get to call you my wife." He smiled at Veronica. "And then you're officially my stepdaughter."

Veronica smiled and nodded. "I'm not taking your name, Greg." They'd been joking about that for a long time.

"Oh, come on. Doesn't Veronica Lane-Parker sound much better than Lane-Mancini?"

Veronica's smile fell and she glanced at Ed, to find him looking at her with the same look. She had no idea what to do or say, they'd never talked about.

Ed swallowed the rest of his food. "It does sound pretty good, V."

She smiled at him and lightly shoved him.

…

Ed waited until Jessie and Greg left before he brought it up again. "Do you want to get married, some day?"

Veronica looked over at him. "I don't know, depends, do you want to have kids some day?" Ed didn't say anything. "I mean, I know you have a son.."

"I don't know." He answered. "What if our marriage wouldn't work out either and my kids would end up hating me, again."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're amazing, our marriage wouldn't fail." She kissed him. "Let's save this conversation for when we've actually moved in together? See how that works first."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's go to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Okay."

…

Greg parked the car in front of their house.

Jessie didn´t move. "They're moving in together.."

"Yes." Greg smiled at her, she'd said that at least 10 times on the ride back. "It's going to be okay."

"I know, he really seems to love her."

"He does, trust me. I've known Ed for a very long time, that look in his eyes.. it's never been there. I see him smile more in an hour when she's with him than I've seen him in the past 10 years."

"Really?"

Greg nodded. "Don't worry, they've been dating pretty long.."

"I keep forgetting that they were already dating 6 months when we found out."

"Yeah, I know. It'll be okay, trust me."

"Okay.."

…

The bridesmaids and groomsmen were sitting in a limo together on their way to the church. Jules looked over at Ed and Veronica. Ed was whispering in her ear and Veronica was smiling at what he was saying. They were holding hands.

"Really?" Jules asked

Ed looked up at her. "What?"

"You're like a lovesick teenager." Sam told him.

Veronica smiled at Ed's face. "Be nice." She whispered, seeing the look in his eyes.

"I am, he isn't.."

"I know," She gently squeezed his hand. "He's just a kid."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked offended. "I'm older then you."

"Yeah but my IQ is around 40 points higher than yours so I get a couple of years for that."

The car came to a stop and they all got out. Ed was still holding Veronica's hand.

…

Spike walked up next to Veronica after they had just finished their main course.

"Hey, want to dance?" He smiled at her, ignoring the daggers Ed was throwing at him.

"Sure."

"First Sam, then Wordy.."

She got up and touched Ed's shoulder, whispering. "Cool it big guy." She then followed Spike.

"You have a death wish?" She asked him after a couple of seconds.

He smiled at her. "Just wanted to dance. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, it's a nice wedding. Don't you think?"

"Yes, it's nice."

She glanced over at Ed who kept staring at them and he wasn't looking happy. "Do you like working for SRU?"

"Yes."

"Greg mentioned you had a job offer."

Spike nodded. "Yeah, I like working with SRU too much to leave. What about you, still like working at the restaurant?"

She shrugged. "It's nice."

"So, that's a 'no'."

She smiled at him. "It's getting a little boring."

"Thinking of switching careers?"

"Maybe, I don't know.. I still have a criminology degree.."

"Is this because you're in touch with that professor again?"

"Ah, Ed's been talking to you.."

"He talks to Greg, but I'm around most of the time."

"No it's got nothing to do with Jeff. Besides, he's out of my life and he's never coming back in." She looked up. "So, I heard you pranked the new guy?"

Wordy was leaving SRU to go to guns and gangs, he was diagnosed with Parkinson's and even though the team trusted him and he was doing good on the meds he could have a tremor at any moment.

"Yep." Spike smiled. "It was awesome, you should've been there."

"Trust me, the times Ed's told me.. I feel like I was."

Spike moved closer to Veronica. "Talking about the bully.." He then pulled back and smiled at Ed. "Hey."

"Mind me interrupting?"

Veronica looked up at him, daring him. "Yes."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "Really?"

"We were in the middle of a nice conversation, not to mention the dance."

He smiled at her tone of voice, knowing she was playing him. "Spike?"

"No not at all." He smiled at Veronica. "Nice talking to you."

"And to you." She smiled as Ed took his place and looked down at her. Pulling her close to show her who's in control.

"Teasing me, are you?"

"Counting on your jealous streak."

"I'm not.."

"Do you prefer Alpha-male?"

"I'm not.."

She smiled at him. "Really, you want to go there? The way your right hand is pressing firmly into my lower back. Forcing me so close to you we're practically grinding.. The glare you've been sending Spike since he asked me to dance. I'm a profiler you know, you've been trying to intimidate him from across the room. When that didn't work.."

He smiled back. "Believe me, I know you're a profiler. It's just.. that was the third guy dancing with you.."

"You didn't want to dance.. Besides, it wasn't some guy.. it was Spike."

"He's a guy.."

The song switched to a Waltz and he guided her around the dancefloor. "Didn't know you knew the Waltz." She asked surprised, following him.

"Same goes for you."

She smiled at him. "I know a lot."

The song ended and they walked back to their seats. They had barely sat down or Nathan –the new teammate- came to stand next to Veronica. "Mind dancing with me?"

She smiled at Ed again before getting up.

"Not at all." He took her to the dancefloor, but it was getting crowded so they had to stand on the side. She turned her head to look at Ed, he was glaring again.

"Do you like SRU?"

"Yeah it's great. You're Greg's stepdaughter, Jessie's daughter, right?"

"Yeah that's me."

He smiled charmingly and nodded. "The chef."

"Yes." She smiled. "You're the new tactical guy, after Wordy left. The newbie who got pranked."

"Yeah, that's right. Guess everybody knows about that." He smiled charmingly at her and moved the hand on her back a little lower, though not yet at her ass. She glanced at Ed who looked like he was about to pull his gun and shoot him. "I've heard great things about you."

"Like?"

"That you're smart, funny.." He shrugged. "All kinds of things." He pulled her a little closer.

She looked up to tell him she had a boyfriend when he kissed her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Hope I didn't make too many spelling mistakes. Read it a couple of times so I should've fixed most of them. Just one more chapter after this.**

She softly pushed him away, trying not to get everyone's attention. "What the hell are you doing?" She stepped away and pulled him just off the dancefloor. She glanced back at Ed to see Spike and Wordy holding him down on his seat, trying to make it seem casual.

"I was kissing you.. or I wanted to."

She shook her head at him. "Are you crazy?"

He looked confused. "Not that I know?"

"I'm with Ed."

"Ed?!" His eyes grew in shock and he looked at his teamleader who was looking very angry. "I had no idea." He raised both of his hands. "I didn't know you were dating anyone, I swear.. I saw you dancing with Sam, Wordy, Spike and Ed.. so I figured.."

She touched his arm, trying to keep him from panicking. "That's okay, don't worry." He nodded, still slightly panicked for Ed's reaction. "Just stay away from Ed until he cools down, he's a little possessive sometimes."

"He should be." He smiled before realizing how that sounded. "Okay, that didn't sound like I meant it. I didn't mean to make it sound so flirtatious.."

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, Nathan. If you don't mind, I'm going to enjoy desert."

"Sure, yes.. thank you for the dance."

She smiled and touched his upper arm. "You're welcome." She walked back to Ed and he got up as she approached.

"You okay?" He touched her cheek and gently kissed her.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, are you?"

He glanced over at Nathan. "Yeah."

"Liar. Come on, let's sit down and enjoy desert G-man."

He took her hand and they sat down, he looked at Nathan. "He kissed you.."

"And I told him I was dating you, trust me, he didn't know."

He hadn't turned back to her. "How can you be sure?"

"Because he almost peed his pants when I told him."

He smiled, still looking at Nathan. "Really?"

"Yes, now can you look at me instead of the blond man across the room?"

He turned towards her and kissed her. "Of course."

She pulled her hand loose to grab her fork. She felt his hand on her knee, she glanced over and shook her head in amusement.

…

She took a sip of her champagne but stopped to glare at Ed.

"What?"

"That hand of yours."

He smiled innocently. "What's wrong with it?"

"First it was on my knee and nothing was wrong."

He smiled and nodded, feeling like a teenager. "And now it's a little higher."

"You've reached my underwear, that's not a _little_ higher."

He leaned in closer. "Are you saying you don't like it?" He raised his eyebrows, daring her to lie to him.

"I'm saying if you want to keep it, you should at least lower it a little."

He lowered it until it was at her knee again. "Better?"

"Yes." She finished her dessert. "Come, everyone's standing over there. Let's join them."

"But I like sitting here with you."

She got up and pulled him up too. "Come on, let's socialize."

"Fine, but just so you know. After I drive you home.."

"Yeah yeah, you're going to take me in a manly fashion."

He smiled and nodded. "Hey guys." He smiled at the group as he and Veronica walked up to them.

Wordy smiled at him. "Hey Ed, Veronica. Want a drink?"

"One coke, one diet."

Wordy nodded and handed them their drinks.

"Hey Nathan." Veronica smiled at him as he approached, he was clearly a little afraid of Ed.

"Hey, Veronica." He then smiled at Ed. "Hey, Ed."

Ed just nodded at Nathan and put his arm around Veronica's shoulder, glaring at the younger man.

She smiled at this very jealous and possessive display of affection. "Did you like dinner, Nathan?" That earned her a glare from Ed. "What, I'm not allowed to ask him if he liked dinner?"

He lowered his voice so that Nathan couldn't hear him. "He tried to kiss you..'

"And I'm sure the fact that I'm dating you put the fear of god in him." She turned back to Nathan. "So, how was dinner?"

Nathan glanced at Ed, who looked back impassively. "It was good."

"Good, so are all of you looking forward to your vacation?" She asked, looking around the group. "Just two more weeks."

"Yeah, me and Lew are going to Barbados." Spike smiled at her. "Jules and Sam are going to some cabin in the woods. Sarge is taking his honeymoon, what about you guys?"

Veronica smiled. "Oh, we're.." She stopped when Ed squeezed her shoulder. "Not telling?" She looked Ed who shook his head. "We're not telling." She told Spike.

"Ah, come on.."

Greg walked up to them to say goodnight.

"Sarge, where are Veronica and Ed going on vacation?"

"They're not." Greg said, not noticing the look he was getting from Ed. "They're moving in together, so they need to do some stuff."

Veronica laughed and Greg turned around to see Ed's face.

"Oh, was that some kind of secret?"

Veronica shook her head. "It's fine, Greg. Just for some reason I wasn't allowed to tell."

"You're moving in together?" Jules asked excited.

Veronica and Ed nodded, Veronica smiled at the look on Ed's face.

"That's great!"

"Yeah Ed," Wordy was already smiling at his own joke. "Glad you finally found someone who can stand to be around for more than a day." He looked at Veronica. "We can't do it."

Veronica kept smiling at the look on Ed's face. "I sure hope he'll be around for more than a day." She squeezed his hand, making him look at her before quickly kissing him. "Just make sure he doesn't get shot again, or you'll have to answer to me."

"Trust me." Jules said. "You don't want that, she'll call or text you every 5 minutes."

Greg looked at her. "You knew?" He then looked at Ed.

Veronica nodded. "She caught us, making out. So.. yeah.. kinda obvious. And then he got shot.." She shook her head, not wanting to think about it. "Anyway, don't let him get shot again. I'll have each and every one of your heads."

…

Veronica was in the kitchen, getting everything ready for dinner. Her team usually didn't get there until half an hour before opening, but she'd always liked to be early.

"Hey Maria!" Veronica yelled as she saw her walk through the front door. She walked from the kitchen. "How are you doing today?"

"Good, you're earlier than usual."

"I know, but Ed had to work so I was home by myself.. thought I could get some stuff done here."

Maria smiled. "Yeah, how's that working out? Living together with the cop? What is it, two weeks now?"

"Yeah, almost three. It's good," She smiled brightly. "Now I know I'll see him every day, no matter how late either of us get's out of work."

Maria nodded."That's good. Maybe you should stay a little less late sometimes. Now you've got someone to go home to."

Veronica laughed. "Yeah, probably."

A man entered. Maria turned towards him. "Oh, sir, we're not open yet."

"I just need to talk to Jennifer."

"I'm afraid she's not here."

"Where is she?"

Maria shook her head. "I don't know."

He pulled a gun. "I said, where is she?" He pointed the gun at Veronica.


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know." She tried to push down her fear. "But I've got her number, I can call her for you." She tried to remember everything she'd learned in school, she'd had a crisis negotiations class.. 10 years ago..

"Do that."

Veronica nodded and grabbed her phone, dialling Greg's number. "Hi Jennifer."

"_Veronica, it's Greg."_

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to interrupt you while you're working, but I need you to come over here."

"_What's going on?"_

"Yes, Jenn, there's a man looking for you."

"_Are you in trouble?"_

"Definitely." She smiled at the man. "So, think you can come over here?"

"_We're on our way, can you tell me what's going on?" He pulled the phone away from his mouth. "Winnie, hot call team one."_

"I don't know, the man just wants to talk to you." She was quiet for a second. And then turned to the man."Is there anything you want to give her? Maybe a _package_?"

The man pushed the gun forward again. "Just get her here!"

"_A package, Veronica does he have a bomb?"_

"Almost."

"_Veronica, does he have a gun?"_

"Yeah, that's right. We're waiting here for you."

"_We're on our way, is he calm?" She could hear Ed on the background, asking him what was going on. "I'll fill you in, later."_

"No, not really.. I know we're still closed, but me and Maria were in early."

"Hang up and tell her we'll call her back!"

"Sorry Jen, but I have to go. Hope you'll be here soon."

"_Just you, Maria and the subject?"_

"Yeah, that's right." The man pointed the gun at her again. "Have to go, bye."

She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket.

"She's coming?"

Veronica nodded. "She's coming." She glanced over at Maria. "Maria, you okay?"

"Yeah.. fine.."

The man turned towards Maria. "Lock the door." She nodded and did as he told her.

"Sir, can you please lower the gun a little? It's freaking both of us out."

He nodded and did as she asked. "Not big on guns?"

"Not when they're pointed at me, no."

"But you would be okay with them in the house?"

"Yes, my boyfriend has one." She smiled at Maria."I'm going to get a glass of water, either of you want something?"

They both shook their heads. "Stay where I can see you."

"Just need to go behind the bar." She went behind the bar to get some water, typing a quick text to Greg. 'He's calmed down a little.' She put the phone on silent and back into her pocket. "So, you're looking for Jen?"

…

"We're on our way, is he calm?"

"Greg, what's going on?"

Greg shook his head and turned to Ed as they were getting their gear. "I'll fill you in later."

"_No, not really.. I know we're still closed, but me and Maria were in early."_

"Just you, Maria and the subject?"

"_Yeah, that's right." She was silent for a second. "Have to go, bye."_

He put the phone in his pocket and sighed, he had to tell Ed. He turned the transmit function on. "A man is holding two women hostage at Bella Gusti."

Ed glanced at Greg. "Greg, who are the two women?"

"Veronica and Maria."

"_Sarge," Spike started. "Should we be the team handling this?"_

"Yes." Ed said immediately.

Greg shook his head. "No, but we're the only available team." He then took a breath. "The man is looking for Jennifer. Let's put a 100 foot perimeter on the restaurant, make sure no one gets in. Winnie?"

"_Yes, sarge?"_

"See if you can find Jennifer, see if we can find out who this guy is."

"_Copy.'_

"Plan?" Ed asked Greg.

"Same as always."

Ed glared at him. "Veronica's in there.."

"Which is exactly why you'll be in the truck." The look in his eyes told Ed it wasn't up for discussion. "Jules, you're my second. Sam, sierra 1." He thought for a second. "Nathan, Spike and Lew try to figure out an tactical plan. Jules, sierra 2."

_There came several replies. "Copy."_

"_Are we going to lay low?" Jules asked. "Or are you going to call into the restaurant?"_

"Lay low."

"Greg.. if he finds out she called you instead of Jennifer, he might kill her."

"I know."

"Greg, her mom'll kill me if she gets hurt."

Greg raised his eyebrows at him. "You think I'll get off with just a scratch?"

…

"_Okay, cam and microphone are in." Spike said from the truck. "We've got sound, Sarge." _

It wasn't long before Greg walked inside. "Good. Nathan, how are you doing with the earpiece?"

"_It's in the kitchen, moving out again."_

"You're going to let her negotiate?" Ed asked surprised.

"She can do it Ed, they already have a relationship. She's got a masters in.."

"But she's never been in the field."

"Ed, if you don't want me to send you back to HQ you should act less as her boyfriend." Greg hated saying it, but it was true. Ed was letting his emotions speak.

"Greg.."

"Constable Lane.." Greg warned.

Ed sighed defeated. "Fine."

"I'm going to give her a call, tell her where Nathan put the earpiece."

…

She glanced at caller ID when her phone started vibrating, ´Greg´."Hey, Jen." She smiled at the man as she answered the phone. "So, are you almost here yet?"

"_There's an earpiece in the kitchen, it's next to the freezer door." _

"Stuck in traffic?"

"_How's everything going?"_

"It's fine," She pretended to smell something. "I'll have to call you back, I think I left something burning in the kitchen."

"_Okay, just put the piece in, so you can hear us. We've got a cam and sound in."_

"Okay, see you in 15." She hung up the phone. "I smell something, I'll just go make sure I'm not setting everything on fire." She smiled at him.

He pointed his gun. "Stay where I can see you."

"I need to go into the kitchen, but I'll leave my phone here." She put it on the bar. "See, I can't call anyone."

"You've got one minute."

Veronica hurried off and grabbed the earpiece, she put it in and covered her ear with some hair.

"It was nothing." She announced as she came back. "I really thought I smelled something.."

"So is she coming?"

"Yeah."

"_Veronica, look to the left and up if you can hear me."_

She did as he asked.

"_Good, good. I need you to talk this man down."_

Veronica wanted to respond but stopped herself just in time.

"_I know you've never done it but you are doing a good job. You can do this."_

Veronica turned towards the man. "You know what I hate? I hate when people baby talk me." It was meant for Greg. "People ever do that to you?"

"No.."

"They do to me, it's because I'm young. They sugar coat things, or make complicated matters seem simple." She looked around for a second before looking back at the man. "So, Jennifer is on her way.. but she was stuck in traffic. In the mean time, we're all stuck here. Mind telling me your name?" He didn't react. "I'm Veronica, and this is Maria." She looked over at Maria who still looked like she was about to faint.

"Chris."

"Chris, did you know that's Greek of origin? Mean's Bearer of Christ."

"It does?"

"Yeah."

"_Way to get him off his target."_

'Not really what I was trying to accomplish, but okay..' Veronica thought to herself.

"So how do you know Jennifer?"

…

"Veronica, don't ask him about Jennifer." But she kept asking about her. "Spike, she's not hearing me anymore."

"I don't know.."

"I'm going to call her."

…

"So, when Jen get's here.. what are you gonna do?"

He didn't get to answer as her phone started ringing.

Chris grabbed her phone before she had a chance to.

"Who's 'Greg'?"

"My boyfriend." She said quickly.

He nodded and answered her phone. "She's a little busy.."

_Greg quickly handed Nathan the phone. They still had audio, and Nathan was a little more believable as her boyfriend. "I was meant to meet her at the restaurant she works at. I'm just around the corner, can you tell her to unlock the door for me? Thanks." He then hung up not waiting for an answer._

"Your boyfriend is coming over?"

"Oh wow, is it that late already?" She grabbed the keys. "Better unlock the door for him, you don't mind.. do you?"

"No.." He put the gun away in the back of his jeans. "Don't tell him what's going on."

"Of course not." She walked to the door to see Nathan approaching in jeans and a black shirt. Her brow furrowed but she opened the door for him. "Hey honey." She took his hand and gently pulled him inside. "You know Maria," She said pointing to her. "And this is Chris, a friend of Jen's."

"It's nice to meet you," Nathan smiled at him before turning to Veronica. "So, I like to see you for more than five minutes a day.." He stroked through her hair, subtly taking out the earpiece.

"I know, I'm just really busy." She looked into his eyes and smiled flirtatiously at him. He stroked through her hair again, this time putting in a new earpiece. "And it's a big day, going to be late.."

"So you won't stop by later today?"

"No, can't."

"_Nathan's only job was to bring you your new earpiece. He has to go."_

"You should go home, I know Ed will be waiting for you."

He looked into the camera in the ceiling. "Hmm, yeah." He took her hand. "See you tomorrow."

Veronica rose up and kissed his cheek. "Tell Ed it's going to be ok." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled and nodded before turning around.

"Hold it." Chris said. Nathan froze. "You call that a goodbye kiss?"

He smiled at Chris. "We're not big on public displays of affection."

"You should be if you want to keep her. That's where me and Jen messed up. I didn't claim her as mine. If you don't want her to break up with you, you should kiss her good."

Veronica and Nathan exchanged a look. She then smiled at him, he walked back and kissed her gently, Ed in the back of his mind. She gently touched his cheek before pulling back.

"That better?" He smiled at Chris, who just nodded. "Good, now I have to go. Ed'll have my head."

"Probably." Veronica laughed. "Just tell him it's my fault."

Nathan smiled before walking to the exit. "Oh, I will.."

…

Nathan walked around the corner to see Ed waiting there, arms crossed over his chest. "Did you like it?"

"Ed.." Nathan held his hands up. "What were we supposed to do?"

Ed glared at him. "Maybe not enjoy it so much?"

"She's attractive.."

"Don't say another word." Ed hissed at him.

"It's her fault.." He shrugged. "Need to change again." He walked off, leaving Ed steaming.

…

"Jen's not coming, is she?" Veronica didn't answer and he pulled the gun again. "Is she?!"

"I don't know." She held up her hands. "I really don't.."

"Answer me!"

"I don't.."

"I said answer me bitch!"

"_Immediate entry, Veronica be ready." _

It was a couple of seconds before Ed and Spike walked from the kitchen.

"Police?!" He cocked his gun. "You called the cops?!"

Ed walked towards Veronica and Chris, to stand in front of Veronica. "Let's put the gun down sir."

Spike signed for Maria to leave through the kitchen, she didn't think twice and ran.

Chris didn't put the gun down, he fired it once before Spike shot him. The rest of them barged in. Ed was keeping pressure on the bullet hole in his arm. He turned around to check on Veronica.

"Veronica, shit.." He kneeled down next to her. She was trying to get up. "No, stay down." Spike handed him a napkin and he put it on her shoulder.

"You were blocking me.. how can I?"

"Looks like the bullet went through me and ended up in you."

"We shared a bullet?" Veronica joked.

Ed smiled and nodded. "I want to share everything with you, you know that."

"I'm sorry, for having to kiss Nathan."

"Was he that bad?"

She glanced at Nathan and smiled. "Yeah, terrible."

"I know you didn't have a choice."

They could hear sirens approaching.

"You take the gurney, I'll sit next to you."

"Ed.." Greg started, wanting to tell him to wait for the next ambulance. Ed turned around to glare at him. "Okay, fine.."

…

A couple of minutes after Ed was placed in his hospital bed Jessie appeared in the doorway.

"Hey." She smiled at him and took a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Thank you, you saved my daughters life."

"I just stood in front of her, didn't do that much."

"That's not true and you know it. Greg told me everything. Thank you, Ed."

"I was happy to do it, I wouldn't be able to stand losing her."

Jessie nodded and smiled. "That makes two of us." She sighed. "I want grandkids, Ed. Not now.. but in a couple of years.."

He smiled at her. "We've just moved in together."

"I know, just letting you know what's expected of you."

"So, are you giving me your blessing to date your daughter?"

"I am."

Ed nodded and smiled. "Thank you Jessie, that means a lot. Do you know how Veronica's doing?"

"Yeah, she didn't need surgery. They're putting in stitches and then they'll place her here with you. You can both leave tomorrow."

"Great, thanks."

…

"Hey," Veronica smiled as they wheeled her in. "you okay?"

Ed smiled and nodded. "Fine."

He waited until she was settled before talking again. "So, I hope you want kids."

Her brows furrowed. "Why's that?"

"Because your mom wants grandkids." She shook her head, still not understanding. "She told me it's okay that we're dating, but she wants grandkids."

Veronica smiled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, so you better want some kids. Think she'll have my head if I don't get you pregnant."

"She doesn't want them tomorrow, right?"

He laughed. "No, couple of years."

"So, you want them?"

He looked a little suspiciously at her. "Well, yeah.. in a little while, probably.."

"Good." She got up and walked towards Ed. "I love you, Ed."

"I love you too, V."

**A/N So this was it. THE END. Hope you liked it. Same goes for this story as for the Spike/OC one. I'll do the other stuff I'm working on (Greg/Zoe and some other OC's if I ever finish those.) and then I will maybe put in a sequel to Spike/OC or this one. Put in some suggestions and maybe inspiration will hit me.**

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed me! I really appreciate it! Last chance to review me, take it :P**


End file.
